College Love
by Asura176
Summary: Its Isaac's freshman year of college and things aren't going as well as he thought. Sure he has his high school buddies for some support but its not much help for him. But all that changes when an amazing brown eyed guy nearly hits Isaac with his car.
1. Graduation

Graduation

It was finally here. Today, Isaac was to graduate from Beacon Hills High school and leave for college. With a big smile on his face while waiting for his name to be called with his diploma, Isaac chatted with his buddies Erica and Boyd. Isaac wasn't really a social type of guy seeing as kids at school thought of him as the weird kid. No one ever bothered to approach him except for Erica and Boyd, who thought it was their job to make him feel better about himself. Erica was a kinda short pale colored skinned girl with blonde hair. Boyd was a tall dark skinned fellow with weird ears that looked like a wolves. Isaac believed that without these two he probably still would have been the outcast in his school.

"Isaac Lahey" His teacher called out. Isaac quickly jumped up from his sit with that huge smile still on his face.

As he walked onto the stage he happened to look in the crowd to see who was there. Looking around he saw all his classmate's parents siting in the crowd cheering their kids on but with surprise his father wasn't there at all. Isaac's smile suddenly turned to a sad face due to his disappointment.

"Congratulations Isaac" His principal said to him as he shook his hand. It seems he noticed Isaac's face expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is wonderful sir" Isaac claimed while trying his very best to fake a grabbed his diploma and walked off the stage keeping that fake smile so Boyd and Erica wouldn't have to worry about him.

The rest of the graduation went by pretty fast. Their valedictorian Allison gave them one last speech and they all threw their hats in the air. Isaac went over to talk to Erica's mom with his two friends. Overwhelmed with excitement, her mom and dad rush over to give them all a hug.

"I'm so proud of you all!" said hugging them tightly. "One minute your all freshman in high school, now your graduates on their ways to college."

"Thanks mom." They all said happily.

"So what are your plans now?" Mr. Reyes asked. "Your not going out to party are you?"

"Oh honey way should it matter? These kids are just about adults anyway, plus its their graduation let them have their fun." Mrs. Reyes said as she dug through he purse. "Here ya go, a little something for graduating and it should help you for college, but spend it the way you want to its all your"

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd received an envelope from Mrs. Reyes. All opening it at once there was a card congratulating them on making it and inside the card was $5,000.

"Wow Mrs. Reyes, thanks" Boyd said basically speaking for all of them seeing as Isaac and Erica were speechless.

"No problem kids it the best we could do for you." Mr. Reyes exclaimed.

Suddenly that fake smile Isaac had turned into a real one as he thought how much he was appreciated by people who weren't even his real mom and dad. They said their goodbyes to Erica's parents and went on to say hi to Boyd's mom.

"Oh Vernon I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Boyd said voice cracking with tears rolling down her cheeks. "And I 'm also super proud of you two also." She turned to hug Erica and Isaac.

"Thanks." They all smiled toward her.

"I just wish dad could have been here to see all this" Boyd began smiling again.

"I'm sure he is very proud of you right now" Boyd's mom began to hug him again.

"Should I be telling him that myself" A strange voice began as a figure began to appear through the crowd.

Boyd turned with amazement and ran toward the man. Boyd turned toward Erica and Isaac with tears in his eyes. "Guys, this is the guy I've been talking to you about lately, the man who made me the amazing and awesome friend I am now. My dad" Boyd still crying tears of joy with his voice beginning to crack.

Boyd's dad kinda looked just like Boyd but he had more hair and a bit taller than Boyd and his mom. Yet Boyd still had more of his mom's features. Boyd's dad was a solider stationed in Afghanistan.

"How did you get" "When did you get here?"

"Wow, Vernon you cant just enjoy the moment of your dad being here?" His dad laughed as he hugged his son back. "But if you must know I came in when you went to school. I have leave for a month." "I mean what kid of father would I be if I didn't try to make it to my son's only high school graduation?"

Boyd smiled and hugged his dad again. Seeing those two and hearing that statement made Isaac feeling said again. Isaac wished he and his father were as close as Erica and Boyd was to theirs. Isaac's train of thought was interrupted.

"Hello earth to Isaac..." Isaac snapped out of his trance seeing Erica waving her hand in front of Isaac's face.

"Oh sorry, what did you say"

"I said for the 3rd time, are you going with us to Allison's party?" Erica looked at him with eyebrows raised and a puzzled face.

"Umm... no I'm fine. I think I'll head home for tonight. Tell Allison I said hello and congrates"

"Okay if you say" Erica said. "Why don't you come by tomorrow and help me pack. Around 10 o'clock?"

"Sounds cool with me." Isaac said. He talked to some people on his way out and said his goodbyes to everyone and began to walk home.

* * *

On his way he began to wonder what his father's excuse would be for not showing up. Than he thought about not asking and try to avoid him.

"Why should I care?" Isaac began to talk to himself. "I just graduated, I should be happy. I'll be off to college in a mere 6 days. At least I will be out of this bloody hell hole." Isaac stopped as he came toward his house. He happened to see his dad's car in the driveway and kept thinking to himself Just go to your room and avoid him. Isaac opened the door to his dad sitting in the family room. Isaac noticed he was watching Dear John. A movie his dad said sucked but Isaac found it romantic and amazing. He happened to look at his dad's hands and noticed a beer bottle in one and a cigarette in the other. Isaac quickly began to make his way toward the stairs until he was stopped.

"Why are you so late?" His father turned to look at him. "And why are you dressed up in that ridiculous shit?" His face began to turn angry.

Isaac was a little scared cause when his dad drinks, he'll end up getting drunk and his aggressive side tends to show. "Umm... Well today was my graduation dad and I had to walk home I didn't have a ride"

"Really.." There was a slight silence in the room. "Well than, did you graduate? Or did you fail like you always do"

"I made it dad" Isaac's voice had began to crack a bit due to his fear of what his dad could do to him. "Ya know it would have been nice for you to show seeing as everyone else's parents came."

His dad just stared at him for a couple of seconds with this evil look. "What did you just say" He began to yell. "What hell are you doing asking me crazy shit like that?"

Isaac looked confused, "All I asked was why you didn't-" Isaac was cut off by his dad throwing the beer bottle at him. The bottle broke but it only grazed his face. Isaac looked at him scared with tears streaming down his face.

"Don't ever disrespect me in my home again!" His dad had began to stand up and walk toward Isaac.

With a quick step Isaac tried to run up the stairs to his room but his dad quickly grabbed his leg and pulled him down the stairs making Isaac hit is head in the process. Dizzy, he manage to stand up but was quickly knocked down by a punch to the face by his dad. With a continuous flurry of hits, Isaac's father just kept hitting him over and over. When an opening was given, Isaac quickly pushed his father off of him and ran outside to get away. As he ran he was hit on his back with what felt like a boot. Turned quickly and saw his dad beginning to run toward his car. Isaac got scared and got onto his bike riding toward Erica's house for safety.

* * *

As he was just three houses away from Erica's house, he noticed he had lost his dad hours ago. Isaac had realized it was 1:00 in the morning when he knocked on the Reyes door. Erica was the one to open it.

"OH MY GOD ISAAC!" Erica shouted when she saw Isaac's face. "What happened? Are you okay?" Erica keep asking questions over and over again but all Isaac did was look at her.

"I-I-" Isaac was trying to speak but no words came out. "I-." Next thing he knew he was falling toward the floor.

"MOM, DAD, HELP CALL AN AMBULANCE MOM!" Erica's shouting and seeing Erica's parents running toward them was the last thing Isaac heard and saw before everything went black.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter it was my first one and I didn't know how long it should be but please review and tell me what you think so I know what to fix and stuff thanks


	2. Good Times and Sorrys

Isaac woke up in a hospital bed with random tubes hooked up to him. He honestly didn't know what they were but he really wasn't concerned about that he was more so worried about his dad finding him in the hospital. He turned to his side to see Erica sitting there sleep.

"Erica." Isaac kept calling her name as he sat up. "Erica." Isaac looked at but still no response. Isaac had began to pull the tubes out as slightly as possible taking the pain he was starting to endure. Finally Isaac yelled to her, "ERICA!"

Erica than suddenly jumped up. Isaac began to laugh when he saw the look on his friends face.

"Hey Isaac you feeling a bit better?" Erica asked him as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah I getting there, but we need to leave before my dad shows up or instead of in a hospital bed I'll probably in a casket." Isaac said laughing as he got up.

"Yeah sure go change and I'll go check you out." Erica walked Isaac to the bathroom door and handed him his clothes. "I'll be back for you in a second." Erica left the room and Isaac was alone.

As Isaac just finished putting his clothing on, he just happened to look up in the mirror. He saw the usual bruises of spots that were swelled up and the usual black-eye but what was different was the cut right below his eye and stitches on his forehead close to his hair. Isaac had began to cry because he realized his dad has never done this much damage to him before. Suddenly, he hears the room door open.

"Isaac?" A deepened voice called out. Isaac was afraid that it might have been his dad so he gave no reply back to the voice and stayed in the bathroom.

"Oh hey Boyd!" Erica shouted as she entered the room. "What'ca doing here?"

"Well I came to see if Isaac was alright." Boyd explained. "I didn't get your message until I woke up this morning so I rushed here as fast as I could." Boyd began to look around the room, "But I guess the nurse at the front desk gave me the wrong room number."

"No this is the right one, Isaac is just in the bathroom changing his clothes."

Isaac than stepped out the bathroom with a relived face.

"Hey Boyd" Isaac said as he walked toward him. "Thanks for coming up here to see me"

"Isaac tell me who did this to you" Boyd growled.

Boyd had kind of a short fused temper so Isaac took no time to reply.

"Well ya know the usual same old same old that's all" Isaac explained. "I can tell you guys later but first we need to leave and-" Isaac was than interrupted by Erica.

"See about that." Erica looked at the both of them and put on a little smile

"What?" They both said looking at her in confusion

"Isaac has to be checked by a doctor to make sure he is okay to leave, but then we can leave"

"Well than where is this doctor?" Boyd asked.

"I'm right here since you asked." A nice voiced woman said.

The three of them turned to see an average height woman in a lab coat all dressed like a doctor with long brown hair lifted up in a pony-tail.

"Well hello Isaac and Erica, I'm " she said. "And why hello Boyd, how are you doing?" She asked him.

"Hey Mrs. McCall, I'm okay just worried about my friend that's all" Boyd said looking at Isaac.

"Well than let me fix that for you." She entered into the room looking at a clipboard. "Well it seems everything is alright, no signs of any trauma to the brain. Well I guess your okay to go she." She looked up at the three of them and smiled.

"Thanks doctor" Isaac smiled back. He gathered his coat and was headed out the door.

Everyone said their goodbye to Mrs. McCall.

"Um Boyd" She said as Boyd stopped to turn toward her.

"Yes."

"I just wanted to tell you congrats on graduating and Scott would like to say the same"

"Thanks and tell him I said the same"

Boyd ran to catch up with Isaac and Erica. As they walked into the parking lot they all stopped for a moment to think.

"So I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." Erica shouted as she turned toward Isaac and Boyd.

"So than where are we eating?" Isaac asked.

Boyd looked as Isaac but then turned his attention to Erica. "Well seeing as you just got out the hospital and I'm pretty sure you're the one who has the money for us as usual. So that all adds up to you buying us the meal so you choose were we eat." Boyd looked over at Isaac with a smile on his face.

"I think we should go to the Beacon Hills Café . Only because its three blocks away and they have the best red velvet cake in Beacon Hills... besides Erica's mom's cake." Isaac said smiling at the both of them.

"Fine with us" Erica said as she began to walk.

Isaac and Boyd ran after her to catch up. They began to talk about random things that happened after graduation at Allison's party and something's that happened during school.

* * *

It was just 10:00 when they arrived to the Café. They went inside and sat at their usual table in the corner of the store near a window. They normally have a usual waiter who greets them when they come in but she was nowhere in sight.

"Well what are you guys ordering?" Erica asked

"Don't play stupid blonde girl." Boyd said smiling. "It's not always cute."

"So you thinks its cute than." Erica said raising one eyebrow smiling.

"Sometimes I just think, why don't these two idiots go out." Isaac looked at them above the menu smiling.

"Well if that waitress over there wasn't so hot I might just take my chance." Boyd said.

Both Erica and Isaac looked over toward the direction Boyd was looking. There was a young beautiful waitress with light brownish hair and pale skin. She was kinda short and looked like she was in her twenties. She was going to approach the table when their usual waitress stopped her and instead she came to them.

"Hey kids haven't seen you guys here in a couple of days" The nice young woman said to them.

"Hey Kate" They all said.

"Can I get for you guys?"

"The usual Kate thanks" Eric motioned toward Boyd who was still staring at the waitress. "But Boyd wants something added"

Kate happened to look his way and saw what caught Boyd's eye. "If you want her go talk to her. She is single and good-looking." Boyd looked up at her, "Go get her tiger!" Kate looked at him, winked and left to put in their orders.

"I'll be back" Boyd said as he began to walk toward the girl.

"And there he goes." Isaac sighed. "We don't call him Player Boyd for nothing"

Both Isaac and Erica laughed. Than there was a silence between the two of them until Erica broke it.

"So um. your gonna tell me what happened to you last night with your dad." Erica had began to sip her drink waiting on Isaac to answer.

"Leave to you to force me to tell you"

"You know me Isaac"

Isaac began to hesitate on his answer, but he knew sooner or later he would have to tell her so he spilled it all. "Well I walked into our home and my dad was drunk and he asked me why I was so late. I told him about me graduating. And of course with my big mouth I asked him why he didn't come to my graduation and his response was throwing a beer bottle at me. I tried to run to my room like I always do but he grabbed my leg and pulled me down the stairs and then he began to punch me over and over and over." Tears had began to come down Isaac's face as he explained to Erica. "I waited for an opening and I pushed him off me and I ran outside and rode my bike to your house but I had to take the long way because he was trying to follow me" More came down and Isaac's voice started to crack. "But I blame myself for everything that happened if I didn't say anything than I-"

Isaac was than cut off by Erica. "Hey, dry your eyes Isaac. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened, it really wasn't your fault. She smiled at him with her hands on his rubbing them trying to comfort Isaac. "Hey, why don't you go home pack some clothes and you and Boyd can spend the night at my house."

Isaac nodded yes and wiped his eyes. Just as their conversation was finished, Boyd came over with a smile on his face.

"So how did it go player?" Erica asked taking a sip of her drink.

He looked at Isaac than looked toward Erica. "Well if you must know, I got her number." Boyd still had a smile on his face looking at his phone.

"And does that beautiful girl have a name Casanova?" Isaac questioned. Suddenly Boyd's face turned from a happy expression to an annoyed looking one which made Isaac smile.

"Her name is Cora.. Cora Hale." Boyd than smiled when he saw his friends face expression.

"And here is your food" Kate said as she brought a tray full of stuff. "Okay I have a bacon cheese burger with nothing but bacon, cheese, and meat patty and extra extra bacon for Boyd, a veggie burger with none of that weird colored lefty stuff for Isaac, and a mushroom stuffed burger with extra pickles for Erica. Everything just the way you all like it." Kate smiled at them all and turned to walk away. "Enjoy your meal."

* * *

After they finish eating, Erica discussed the plan to Boyd. After hearing it Boyd decided to that since he had more muscle than the three of them, that he should be the one to go with Isaac in case something happened. Plus they could pick up Boyd's thing because he only lived five blocks away from Isaac and Erica. Erica decided to call her parents to pick her up while Isaac and Boyd walked.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened this time?" Boyd looked at Isaac as they walked.

Isaac sighed and told him the same story he told Erica but held his tears back. After his explanation, Boyd was silent but Isaac could she the anger in his eyes. Suddenly he stopped walking and when Isaac realized he stopped too.

"So tell me this" Boyd said. After that sentence there was a slight silence. "So why did you blame yourself" he growled a bit when he said it.

"I mean I don't anymore because of Erica but I felt that if I didn't say anything to him than" Isaac was stopped when Boyd punched a small dent into a Isaac realized Boyd's short fuse was starting to get well shorter.

Boyd took a deep breath and looked at Isaac, "Isaac lets just get to your house before I put a dent in more than just a tree"

Boyd had walked pass Isaac and Isaac started at him confused. "So your gonna put a dent in me?" he asked hoping to get a response out of his friend.

Not even bothering to turn toward him to answer, Boyd simple said aloud "More so your dad."

Isaac smiled and continued to walk. Soon they came to Isaac's house and his dad's car was in the drive way.

"Could you stay out here and wait for me?" Isaac looked at Boyd.

"Or I could come in with you."

"Please Boyd!" Isaac suddenly gave him that pupped smile that not even a tough guy like Boyd could resist.

Boyd stared at him for a couple of seconds than gave in. "Fine but if I hear any crashing or bangs things like that I'm coming into that house."

"Fine."

Isaac turned back around and opened the door. When did he saw his father peak his head from the kitchen. Isaac was on his way up his stairs but was stopped once again.

"Hey son, back home for the day?" His father gave him this wicked smile but Isaac saw through it.

"No" Isaac replied back trying his best not to look his father in the face. "I'm going to spend the night at Erica's house today, ya know help her pack for college and stuff."

"Erica. Erica... oh that's the girl you use to have a crush on right?"

"No dad that was Allison. But I have to hurry Boyd is out there waiting on me"

Isaac's father stared at him for a while keeping a silence. When Isaac realized what was a happening he immediately took his chance and went up the stairs. Isaac got into his room he grabbed some of his clothes, toothbrush, and other random things he thought he might need for a sleepover. Isaac rushed down the stairs trying to make it to the door before his dad could say anything to him. But he was to slow and was gently grabbed by the arm and pulled back.

"Look Isaac, I'm sorry for what I did last night and I would have come to the hospital but I was busy. What I'm trying to say is I didn't mean to do that. It's just that ever since your mom died I haven't been myself and-"

"Since mom died, are you serious dad" Isaac looked at him angry snatching his arm away from him. "You've been acting this way before she died. As a matter of fact, you hit her the same way you hit me." Isaac hadn't realized he began to holler until Boyd busted though the door ready to hit someone. Tears had began to roll down Isaac's eyes. "I'll be back for the rest of my things tomorrow." Isaac than turned to Boyd "Lets go."

* * *

They both walked out the door while his dad had a sad expression. Not bothering to look back Isaac started to chat with Boyd while wiping the tears away.

"So to your house next than?"

"Well unless you want me to get a game system for us to play on than no"

Isaac looked at Boyd puzzled, "What about clothes and stuff?"

"No need. Most of my stuff is there from when I spend the night over her house."

Boyd smiled but Isaac looked at him confused.

"So you're telling me you two have sleep-overs at her house without me knowing?"

"No not all the time"

"Oh okay well than-"

"Sometimes she sleeps-over my house"

That last sentence stopped Isaac in his tracks so he can piece together what was going on and Boyd just merely chuckled.

"So do you want me to grab a game or not"

"No I'm cool lets just go"

Boyd laughed out loud and continued to walk while Isaac tried to catch up to him and they talked to each other about guy stuff but mostly Cora as they headed to Erica's house.


	3. Sleeping over

Boyd and Isaac arrived at Erica's.

"Ahh_ La Casa de Reyes._" Isaac started to laugh at Boyd for the comment.

They knocked on the door waiting for an answer but there wasn't one. Isaac knocked again still nothing. Boyd started to get worried and backed ready to knock the door down. Isaac moved out the way and Boyd charged at the door when the door suddenly opened and Boyd went flying toward the floor.

"Oh my god Boyd are you alright?" Erica asked.

She had heard a cracking sound when Boyd landed on his shoulder.

" Urghh!" Boyd howled loudly in pain.

Isaac hurried toward him to look at his arm.

"Well there isn't any good news with this."

Boyd hopped up to see what happened to his shoulder. "I really can't feel my arm."

"Than why don't we take you to a hospital?" Erica said.

"No I'll just use this thing from a show an ex-girlfriend of mine showed me."

Both Erica and Isaac looked at him with a puzzled look on their face. "And that is?" They both said at the same time.

"Well first of all I need a person as strong as me. Which means I need the two of you to do this."

Erica shut the door as Isaac helped Boyd in the kitchen. Boyd sat down on the counter waiting for them to come into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you follow my directions exactly." Boyd was quiet for a second. "Um... I need a towel and some ice in a little baggy, but keep the ice in the freezer till after we fix my arm."

Isaac ran to get the ice ready while Erica got the towel. When Isaac was finished with the ice, Erica already had the towel ready.

"So what now?" Isaac looked toward Boyd

"Okay so one of you hold me down while the other with all your strength push my bone back in its socket."

Isaac decided to push his the bone back in place so he went behind Boyd. "So how do i do this?"

"First i need for Erica to stuff this towel in my mouth and then I need for you to hit my shoulder as hard as you can with your palm." Boyd explained to them.

Erica had stuffed the towel in his mouth and got into place to hold him down while Isaac got into place to fix his shoulder.

"On the count of three. One, two."

CRACK

"MMMMMMMM!" Boyd shouted though the towel as Isaac finished his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Isaac and Erica asked

Boyd spit out the towel huffing really loud. "I'm cool just get the ice please"

Isaac handed him the ice and they all sat there in silence until Erica's mom and dad came into the room.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Reyes questioned as she saw the worried looks on all their faces.

"No mom, we were just on our way to my room." Erica smiled at her parents as she motioned to the boys the direction of her room.

"Okay just call one of us if you need anything kids."

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

Later on that night the three of them sat in Erica's room talking among themselves while they helped Erica pack.

"So since I have you, what show and what was the name of your ex-girlfriend that you learned this from?" Isaac questioned as he continued to stuff some of Erica's clothes in a box.

Boyd stopped packing and sat down on her bed. "Well since everybody wants to know about my past relationships than I guess I will tell you."

"Well? We're waiting"

Boyd gave them a sigh. "I really can't remember her name... It started with a P, that's all I can remember"

Erica had a little smirk on her face but then turned serious. "Well try to remember Casanova"

"Okay okay geez." Boyd became frustrated and did this little eye roll.

Isaac and Erica became frustrated to because they knew to well that Boyd was stalling. They both knew that he knows the name of the girl he just didn't want to reminisce on his past relationships. So they decided to mess with him till they could get him to talk. They both stopped packing and relax to get ready. Isaac stood by the door while Erica sat at her computer desk.

"So you said it starts with a "p" right?" Isaac asked raising one of his eyebrows

"Yea." Boyd replied

"Well than is it Paula?" Erica asked

"No"

"Is it Polly?" Isaac asked

"No"

They had began to take turns questioning Boyd but he wouldn't crack. So they decided to give him characteristic to see if that would get him.

"Was she black or white?" Erica asked leaning in closer toward Boyd

"Black"

"Light or dark?" Isaac asked as he also got closer to Boyd

"Light"

"Was her name Molly?" Erica asked getting even more closer to him

"I said her name started with "P"."

"Well than is her name Patricia?" Isaac asked as he got more closer

Soon they started to get so close that they both in kissing distance to Boyd's face. This move made Boyd realize what they were about to do and since they were to close for comfort, Boyd feel to the floor and decided to cave.

"Oh my gosh her name was Payton" Boyd said gasping for air as he turned toward the two as they high-fived each other.

"So glad that's over with" Isaac said with a smirk on his face.

"I know, I didn't know how much of Boyd's masculine scent I could take" Erica said with the same smirk as Isaac.

"Haha!" Boyd shouted with his irked face. "Coming from one person who use to have a crush on me and the other who might I add still does."

Isaac started to laugh but Erica's facial expression changed to a look that said "did you really have to bring that up". Yet all Boyd did was throw a small smile at her and a wink. They had started to pack again but still chatted.

"So what was the show you got that from?" Isaac asked as he lifted an oddly styled pair of Erica's underwear which was quickly snatched from him by the owner.

Boyd simply laughed of the transaction that happened, "I think it was called Supernatural of Arrow either way I wasn't much into it. They weren't my type of shows."

"Nice of you to share that sir." Erica smiled quickly at Boyd but looked down at the lamp she was trying to fit into her box.

* * *

It was 10:30 when they finished packing and Erica was pretty sure her parents were asleep. Erica went off to take a shower while Isaac and Boyd finished putting the box over to the side ready to be loaded up and taken to her dorm. Boyd and Isaac sat down on Erica's bed waiting for her to leave the shower so one of them can get in. Isaac sat and looked through some of the movies Erica hadn't packed yet while Boyd yammered on about Cora while texting her. Finally Erica entered the room with nothing but a towel on.

"Finally." Isaac sighed. "He's been talking about that girl for hours I can't even get her name of my head!"

"Was it really that bad?" Erica looked at the both them seeing the different expressions they had on their faces. One had a wide smile while the other had exhausted face.

"All I heard was Cora this, Cora that, Cora, Cora, Cora!" Isaac was beginning to holler.

"Well let me take your troubles away by being the next to shower." Boyd sent a smirk Isaac's way and left out the room.

Erica grabbed some under garments and some pj's to wear. Erica got dressed up with Isaac in the room asking for his help with her bra. Erica didn't mind getting fully naked in front of Isaac and Isaac didn't mind neither because for all Erica knew, Isaac was gay but he was really bisexual, but he thought that if she thought he was gay, than it was okay with Isaac if he got to see a woman fully naked a lot.

"So tomorrow all of us are going to grab breakfast if my mom decides she doesn't want to cook and then we go and get your things from your dads house." Erica explained as she look at Isaac's reflection in her mirror.

"Fine with me I just don't want to have the hassle of packing the day before its time to move into our dorms."

"Does your dad have to work tomorrow?"

"No he was fired last week for beating up an employee."

Erica gave out a little snicker. " Typical Mr. Lahey. So than I'm guessing that we have to face your dad in the process huh?"

"I would believe so, I do need a car, unless we are carrying my stuff around."

"That will be a hassle for Boyd. He'll be the one carrying everything back and forth but you have a good point."

Just as they finished their conversation Boyd walked into the room.

"Umm slight problem Erica." Boyd looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I couldn't find any of my underwear."

Isaac happened to look over at Boyd who like Erica had just a towel around him but his towel was around his waist. Isaac kinda got turned on for seeing his old crush muscular toned body. Isaac sat there wishing that the towel would just fall already.

"Um... I believe they're in my top dresser drawer"

Just as Erica said there was. "Thanks blondy" Boyd said leaving out the room.

"So do you still have a crush on Boyd?" Erica asked Isaac as she turned around in her chair.

"What in world would make you believe that?" Isaac looked at her puzzled.

"I saw the way you looked at him when he came in here with that towel on him still drenched with water on him." Erica smiled at him, "I don't blame you I was thinking the same thing as you probably."

It scared Isaac because he knew that Erica was a mind reader and he was in her trap now. Isaac sat there thinking praying that Boyd would just come already so the subject could be dropped. Just as Erica was about to ask another question Boyd came into the room. _Thank God_, Isaac thought and he rushed out of the room. Boyd looked at him with a confused look. He than looked back at Erica to ask what happened but saw the smile on her face that made him realize that she was questioning him so he just walked toward her bed.

* * *

Minutes later Isaac came out of the shower with a white t-shirt on and some plaid pajama pants. Of course out of the three of them Isaac was the boy who wore pjs while Boyd slept in nothing but his underwear. Isaac never knew why he was ashamed of his body. Maybe it was because of the bruises his dad left on him from the beating but those were so little you barley could tell. Isaac's train of though was interrupted by his two friends arguing over what movie to watch.

"Since you only have chick-flicks, I thought to bring one of my movies from home." In Boyd's hand was Isaac's second favorite movie, "Scott Pilgrim VS. The World", but then Erica showed Boyd Isaac's number one favorite movie "The Vow".

"Well than why don't we let Isaac pick than?"

"That's not really fair because you choose to watch his favorite movie."

"So"

"He does have a point Erica" Isaac said as the two went back and forth.

"Shut-up Isaac!" They both said at the same time.

With that Isaac sat in the corner with his hands on the side of his face waiting for them to settle the agreement already.

"Fine Erica we'll watch it this time but next time it'll be my choice deal?" Boyd held his hand out waiting for it to be shook back.

Erica gave him a little eye roll and shook his hand. " Fine I guess."

They all sat in their usual sleeping spots watching the movie. As Isaac watched he went to check if anyone was sleep but what he found made him laugh. Instead of sleeping he found Erica and Boyd sitting up watching the movie crying. Isaac could hold in his laugh so it burst out. Boyd and Erica turned quick to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Erica asked him still crying.

"Well this my favorite part and I should be the one crying but when I'm about to I see an overgrown man who claims he will never cry on a chick-flick, the same one who disapproved of this movie."

As Isaac went on with his explanation Boyd started to realize he was talking about him which kinda lit Boyd's fuse.

"What's wrong with me crying on a very emotional part?" Boyd shouted toward Isaac. "

Isaac started to get scared and Erica looked at them both and started to laugh. With that jiggle Boyd stopped and turned toward her. "What are you laughing at?"

"Its just that he's right, for a tough guy like you it doesn't take much to make you!"

Isaac laughed to at Erica's statement. Boyd started to come to his senses and thought about how funny it was and started to laugh also.

* * *

After the movie was over everyone decided to try to get some sleep. For a while the room was super quiet and Isaac thought the room felt a little empty. Isaac had guessed Erica felt it to because he saw her figure walking toward the light switch. When Erica turned the light on Boyd immediately awoke and jumped up to see what happened.

"What's going on!" He shouted.

Boyd looked at the both of them and saw that they were staring at him but not exactly at him. "What are you all looking at? Is there something behind me" Boyd asked them while looking over his shoulder to be sure nothing was behind him.

"No Boyd" Isaac replied with a smile, "It's just that morning wood that's all."

Erica laughed louder than she usually would while Boyd looked down and saw what Isaac meant. Boyd then quickly jumped into Erica's bed and under her covers.

"So any way," Erica said still laughing a bit. "So you guys excited about college?"

"Erica there was no point in asking me that, you already know the answer", Isaac replied wiping his hands over his face.

"Well I'm glad but I wont be moving into my dorm until my dad leave", Boyd said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I know I'm glad after tomorrow we get to leave for college."

Erica started to cry for some unknown odd reason. Isaac rushed to her for comfort. Wondering what's wrong with her Boyd came too.

"I just love you guys so much and to think we'll all be going our separate ways in a couple of days."

Isaac and Boyd looked at her confused but then it clicked when they realized what she was talking about.

"Umm... Erica, we forgot mention to you that we enrolled into BHU", Isaac began.

"And we got accepted...", Boyd finished.

Erica stopped her crying for a second, "What did you just say"

"We were accepted into BHU."

"This is kinda awkward," Isaac claimed with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly there was a pain that shot through both the boy's bodies because Erica had elbowed them both in their man parts. As they both looked at her, they saw a smile on her face.

"And that's why I love you two, goodnight." Erica winked at them both and turned the light off.

"Goodnight", they both said as they made their way back to their sleeping spot.

* * *

It didn't take long for Boyd and Erica to fall asleep but Isaac stayed up for a while. Since he couldn't sleep he went to check his phone to see if there were any texts for him. He was surprise to see he had so many and that he had so many missed calls but all from the same person, his dad. Isaac read some of the messages and started to feel a slight pain. Some of the messages he read were nice apologetic.

Dad: Son I'm really truly am sorry for what I did. I wasn't planning on it to escalate that way. please give me a call back.

Than Isaac opened a message that had nothing but angry in it.

Dad: I swear so help me god if you don't return my calls I'm gonna do more than just put you in the hospital for a dad.

Than after that one there was another sorry text, but he didn't feel like looking at them at all. He thought that maybe he shouldn't be so afraid of his dad because he has friends beside him that will be there to support and protects him. So with that in mind Isaac decided to turn his phone off and go to sleep. And it was because of what he thought that he was able to rest easier with his friends with near him.

* * *

Hey everybody! Thanks for following my story and I'm going to start loading up 2 chapters. My goal is to be done with the fic at least before or a month after school starts. Keep reading and I really want you to review the story and tell me what you think. Thanks! ;)


	4. Leaving the past behind

Isaac was the last to awake as usual. Planning to be the first and leave home was a failure, but what was nice was waking up to the smell of chocolate pancakes. Isaac couldn't decide what to wear out of the two pairs of outfits he pack, so he decided to mix them and ended up wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and black jeans with some combat books. When Isaac finished dressing he rushed down to the kitchen to see what the wonderful smell was that he woke up to. Entering the kitchen, Isaac got a good morning from everybody and they got one back from them. He happened to look at Boyd and saw he was wearing his famous V-neck red striped shirt with black jeans and boots also. "_Finally fully clothed I see" _Isaac thought to himself as he turned his attention his attention to Erica. Erica was wearing the same thing as Isaac but instead of jeans she was wearing a black short jeans that went up toward the top of her thigh with boots that had a heel.

"Kinda weird we're all wearing the same color pants and kinda the same shoes", Isaac said smiling at the both of them.

"I really didn't notice," Boyd said with a not caring face. "I just wore what I had here."

"Of course you did." Boyd looked up at Isaac with angry in his eyes due to his previous statement.

"Any who", Erica interrupted them trying to break the tension between the two boys. "I already explained to Boyd what's going down today, so you two should hurry and eat."

Isaac and Boyd sighed with frustration. Erica knew that hated being rush to eat unless it was one of them rushing the others.

"And by the way mom, could we borrow the car to load Isaac's stuff in?"

Mrs. Reyes smiled at them but it was more of a tired smile than a joyful smile. "Sure honey, do one of you know." Mrs. Reyes stopped in the middle of her sentence to do a long yawn than she smacked her lips a bit. "How to drive?"

"Yea Boyd got his licenses last week ma'am."

"Well than sure, keys are in the basket near the door", Mrs. Reyes began to yawn again. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going back to bed for a while." With that Mrs. Reyes left the room leaving the three amigos alone.

Isaac and Boyd were still eating which annoyed Erica. By the time they finished eating it was 9:30 and Erica was already in the car waiting on them. Everyone was in the car ready to go and of course Isaac and Erica had an argument about who will sit in the front seat and of course Erica won.

"Is everyone situated and ready to leave?" Boyd asked looking at them. "And that means seat belts on."

Boyd looked into the rearview mirror looking at Isaac with a brow raised. Isaac rolled his eyes and buckled his seat belt. Boyd backed out the drive way being cautious about his driving making sure he didn't hit anything. When he was out onto the street he stopped for a second and looked at Erica.

"So are we going to Isaac's house first or what?"

"No first we need to go to U-Haul to get some boxes. I ran out."

"Alright than here we go."

* * *

Boyd started to drive. No one said a word but the silence was broken when Erica turned on the radio. Long ago the three made an agreement that whom ever sat in the passenger's seat had the ability to change the station or keep the radio off and no one was to complain about what song was on. Erica being the hugest One Direction fan she was popped in a CD. Boyd hated hearing the group but found some of the songs catchy, so Erica quickly inserted the CD without him knowing. Of course Isaac saw what she had done and laughed. Isaac was a fan of the group but not as much as Erica. Erica quickly turned to her favorite song. When the beat came on Boyd's eyes widened.

"Erica not while I'm-" Boyd was interrupted by Isaac starting the song.

"Hello, Hello, I know its been a while but baby, I got something that I really wanna let you know yeah something that I wanna let you know oh oh oh", Isaac sang the whole verse surprisingly.

"You say, You say to everybody that you hate me. Couldn't blame ya cause I know I left ya all alone yeah. I know that I left you all alone", Erica sang.

They both began to sing the next verse and the chorus and smiling at Boyd while doing so.

"Get ready Boyd your part is coming", Isaac said as the next verse was coming.

Boyd smiled at them. But they knew Boyd would crack and sing the verse and they were right.

"Hello, Hello I'm hoping you forgive. I keep talking, begging tell me what I wanna hear yeah girl just tell me what I wanna hear", Boyd sang smiling.

Erica and Isaac thought he would have stopped after that but he kept singing. They laughed and sang with him. By the time the song was over they were at the store. They were in the store for a while since Isaac could make his mind on what size boxes he needed. Finally after disagreements on what boxes to get they were out of the store and on their way to Isaac's house.

* * *

It didn't take that long to get there with some singing from all of them. As Boyd turned onto the street, they noticed that the car wasn't in the drive way.

"Well that's convent", Isaac said with a surprised look.

"So than that means we need to get in, pack your stuff, and hopefully get out before he comes home", Erica explained to them.

"What ever you say all mighty leader", Boyd said as he jumped out the car.

Erica snickered and quickly jumped out the same time as Isaac. Boyd and Erica grabbed the boxes while Isaac unlocked the door. Isaac was first to enter and he wasn't surprised of the mess he saw in the home. There was nothing but beer bottles everywhere, dirty dishes in the sink, and cigarettes all over the table near two as trays.

"Looks like a tornado hit this place", Erica said as she entered the home. And what is that god awful smell?"

"God!" Boyd shouted as he entered the home too. "Would it kill a guy to straighten up the place?"

"No, that would be my job after his drinking night." Isaac explained. "And it seems he had plenty of those."

Erica and Boyd laughed at his statement and continued walking up the stairs. Hours passed by and they were half way packed when they heard a door shut outside. Isaac was first to lift his head.

"Maybe he will think its the neighbor's car.", Erica pitched.

"Yea if only our house wasn't at the end of the street!" Isaac yelled but he didn't notice that he was being loud until his dad called his name from the bottom of the steps.

"Isaac is that you?", he called out.

Lucky from Isaac, Erica finish packing the last box in time. Hearing his dad make his way up the steps gave Isaac no choice but to answer him, but Isaac's reply was interrupted by his dad opening the door.

"Hey son and kids", his father said with a crocked smile on his face.

Boyd's face turned angry, so he grabbed some boxes and walked out of the room. Erica did the same leaving Isaac and his dad alone.

"So did you get any of my calls and text I sent you?"

Isaac hesitated to answer but replied only because he thought about Boyd killing his dad if he caught him hitting his best friend.

"No sorry, my battery died and I left the charger here."

"O that's fine.. um are you moving out or something?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

Isaac was thinking of what to say trying his best to be careful but no to keep his father waiting with the puzzled look he had on his face.

"Um... I'm packing my stuff for college because I'm moving into a dorm and I'm also packing today because I'm staying over Boyd's house until I move into my dorm."

Isaac could see his dad was getting angry but he calmed down when Boyd and Erica came in the room to grab more boxes. His dad watched them as they carried the boxes and waited till he heard the door shut.

"Isn't that the kid who was with you last time, what was his name Vernon or something like that?"

"Its Boyd dad."

"Whatever I don't care but what I wanna know is why he keeps showing up to my house with you?"

"This is the only second time what are you talking about"

"What is he your boyfriend or something?"

Isaac thought long and hard. He figured that since this was most likely gonna be the last time he saw his dad he thought he might anger him for little joke.

"As a matter of fact yes"

Isaac smiled because anger shot through his dad's face. Isaac knew his dad hated gays and lesbians. Even when Isaac told him he was bisexual, he got angry at him.

His father saw the smile and calmed down. "I don't believe you, if its really true than prove it."

"Okay fine."

Right after Isaac said that Boyd just happened to walk into the room. Isaac smiled and grabbed Boyd and pulled him toward him. Boyd was confused to what was going on but than his face expression changed to surprised when Isaac kissed him. Boyd didn't understand what was going on but for some odd reason Boyd kissed him back. Erica walked in and was surprised also but realized what was happening when she looked at Isaac's dad and started to laugh and instead of sitting there and watching she grabbed the last box and walked out. The kiss lasted for minutes than Isaac pushed away.

"There's your proof sir", Isaac smiled and walked out of the room.

Boyd looked over at Isaac's father and saw his face full of emotions. Boyd smiled and exited the room right after Isaac.

They both left out the door hearing Erica laughing loudly. Boyd stopped Isaac really quick before they got into the car.

"Hey next time you should warn me."

"Sorry about that and thanks for not pushing away from me."

"Sure buddy, what are ex crushes for."

Isaac laughed and jumped into the car only to be high-fived by Erica.

"Nice one man." she said still laughing

"Couldn't leave my old man without giving him a goodbye present."

"Okay so lets drop the subject", Boyd said. "So were are you staying my house or Erica's?"

"If its okay with you Boyd I would like to stay at your house."

Boyd looked backed at Isaac. He just stared at him with an irked look.

"Isaac, I personally think that you hang around Erica to much because your blonde is starting to show" Boyd claimed smiling. "Of course you can stay over my house."

"Thanks man."

"I mean its the least I could do for my best friend. Plus since we're roommates it will be easier to move everything in to the dorm."

"Well than I guys we're off", Erica said. "Say goodbye to this horrible home because it will be the last time you see it."

Isaac looked out the window and gave the house that wicked smirk his dad always gave him. "See you later hell but probably not."

* * *

Hey sorry for another short chapter I really could think of anything else. And I wanna thank TheMysteriousBeauty for giving me an idea for the fic that I might just consider using.


	5. Another sleepover and confession

Minutes later they arrived at Boyd's house. Everyone got out and walked into the house greeting Boyd's mom.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hey son", they both said to him.

"Hey there Eric and Isaac", Boyd's dad said giving them both a hugging them both.

"Hey Boyd's dad", they both said.

"You kids can just call me Vernon since my last name is already taken."

Everyone laughed at what he said. After talking about their plans for college, Erica went out to grab some boxes while Boyd asked for confirmation to let Isaac stay at their house for the night.

"Um.. mom, dad, can Isaac stay the night over here till he moved in his dorm?"

"Sure son but did something happened at home Isaac?"

Isaac's face expression changed a little and instead of giving them an answer he walked out to get boxes. Boyd's mom and dad looked with confusion on what happened. Boyd looked at his mom and all he said was his dad. His mom immediately knew what was going on and went back to cleaning. Leaving Boyd's dad still confused but he guessed being away so long that his wife would explain everything to him later.

Isaac and Boyd joined Erica to load the boxes into the house. Boyd waited till Erica was in the house to say something to Isaac.

"Hey Isaac, um.. could you not mention that little kissed that happened?"

Isaac was a bit confused for a minute about why he would say that to him but then it clicked that Cora was on his mind.

"Ahhh, I see, Boyd doesn't want his soon to be girlfriend to find out he kissed a guy."

"Yes, that's exactly why."

Isaac smirked at Boyd and grabbed some boxes and left.

As Isaac brought in the boxes he happened to but into Boyd's mom.

"Hey Felicia, um.. I'm sorry for not giving you answer earlier I just didn't wanna think about the situation that happened so-"

"Isaac its okay. I know what you're going through. Now come here."

Felicia pulled Isaac in for a hug. "Ya know if you need to you can stay here as long as you. And Isaac you know you'll always have a home here too."

"Thanks."

"So um, when your done hugging and talking, you could help us take the boxes to the room in the back", Boyd said arms crossed smiling.

Isaac broke the hug, smiled at Felicia and hurried to the carry his things to the back room.

* * *

After finishing Boyd decided to take Erica back and her car and of course Isaac had to tag along. Isaac went in with Erica to grab the things he left there from the sleep-over and to say some hellos and thank you's for letting him stay there. Boyd patiently waited on him to come and when he finally did they started to walk back to Boyd's house.

There was silence half through the walk but then it was broken by Boyd.

"So there has been something on my mind for a while"

Isaac looked up at him with curiosity on his face, "And that is?"

"Why did you kissed me any way?"

Isaac swallowed a lump that was in his throat before he answered. "Well my dad asked if you were my boyfriend and to anger him I thought that maybe I should agree. It was pretty funny that after he told me to prove it, you walked into the room."

"Ahh, I just thought it was something Erica dared you to do or something you wanted to do."

"Well than let me ask you a question"

"Ask away buddy."

"Instead of risking me getting in trouble and pushing me away, why did you kiss me back?"

Boyd just smiled at Isaac but hesitated to answer the question. Since Boyd didn't answer Isaac left it at that and continued walking. It took Boyd a couple of minutes before he said something.

"I did it because I wanted you to win the bet, well that's what I thought it was."

"Okay, that's understandable."

Boyd stopped walking but Isaac didn't realize till he looked to side and didn't see him which made him stop and turn around.

"Are you okay, why'd you stop?"

"I'm fine it's just that, well."

Boyd hesitated to finish the sentence but built the courage to say it.

"I don't know why but for some reason, I actually enjoyed that kiss and when we broke apart I wanted to grab you and do it again."

Isaac laughed at Boyd's statement. "Boyd you do realize you're a teenager right?"

"So, what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means your hormones are just wild right now, you may think you know what you want but kissing a boy made you wonder, all you need to do is fight those needs."

Boyd smirked, "I guess you maybe right so than I'm gonna fight them."

Boyd continued walking home and so did Isaac. They made it inside and just in time for dinner.

Felicia just finished cooking what seemed like yams and marshmallows, with macaroni. While his dad came back into the home with a plate full of steaks.

"Hey kids just in time to", Vernon said as he sat the plate on the table.

Boyd was really happy because he was having his favorite meal. They all sat at the table, chatting while eating their food. They mostly talked about things that happened during school and something's that happened during their time out of school.

"So you and Isaac are roommates huh?" Felicia asked as she grabbed more food.

Boyd looked at Isaac and smiled. "Yea lucky for us."

Vernon looked at the both of them with an eye brow raised. "Well at least you two are close friends."

Isaac could feel the vibe Boyd's dad sent off toward him, so he just smiled.

* * *

Later on everyone was done eating and Boyd's dad had to clear the table. Since Boyd went to shower, Isaac decided to help with cleaning. Vernon and Isaac talked about sports and random hobbies. They had finished cleaning and continued talking. Isaac began drinking pop while still talking while Vernon drank some wine. The conversation was going wonderful until Vernon brought up having a girlfriend.

"So Erica, are you dating her?"

Isaac choked on his pop and coughed a bit. "What, no, I mean she very pretty and I mean very very pretty but we are just close friends."

Isaac started to drink some of his pop again while Vernon drank his wine.

"I see, so do you have a crush on my son than?"

Once again Isaac choked on his pop spitting it out in the sink in the process.

"Calm down Isaac before you'll end up dead."

Isaac looked at him and grinned at him. "Um... no why would you ask?"

"Isaac you don't have to hide it I know your bi and I know you use to have a crush on my son."

Isaac was surprised at the information that was given to him and curiosity spread across his face.

"I know what your thinking, "how did he know all this", just know if your going to be apart of this family, none of us keep secrets from each other."

Isaac just smirked at what he said which made Isaac feel special.

"So do you have a problem with my sexuality?"

Vernon looked at him with an angry face. "Isaac if I didn't approve of your sexual orientation, then I wouldn't have just called you family, nor would I let you stay in my home, nor will I have let you hang with my son anymore."

Isaac gave this cute big smile to Vernon.

"I really hoped that answered your question."

"Of course it did."

With that Isaac ran close to Vernon and hugged him as tight as he could. Vernon hugged him back with equal tightness but suddenly felt a wet spot on his shirt which made him realize that Isaac was crying.

"What's wrong Isaac?"

"It's just that I wished you and Mr. Reyes were my real dads instead of the one I have now." Isaac said as tears continued to roll down his face.

"Hey hey don't cry sport, you know that we both will be here for you and we both consider you to be our second child and we always will."

Vernon than felt a cheek press against his neck which notified him that Isaac was smiling. Than he felt another body hugging him. He looked up to see his son hugging Isaac from behind. Isaac's body froze feeling the body that's on him. Of course Vernon knew why Isaac wouldn't move so he helped him out.

"Well as much as I would love to hangout with my two sons, a man needs his sleep."

Boyd smiled and lifted off of Isaac. Isaac than lifted up and went to got take his shower after saying goodnight to Vernon.

* * *

Minutes later Isaac came out shower to Boyd fixing something on his desk in his usual pjs outfit, just underwear. Boyd looked up to Isaac and looked pretty surprised by the way he was dressed for bed.

"What?" Isaac looked at him puzzled.

"It's just that you decided to shed at least one piece of clothing."

Isaac felt that maybe this was the bad time to do it. As Isaac got dressed when he finished showering, he decided that if Boyd felt comfortable only wearing his underwear than he should to. But he thought he should start by taking one piece off this time until he starts college. So there Isaac was standing in front of Boyd with his shirt off.

"I just thought maybe I should start acting like a boy and starting sleeping in my underwear like you."

"Is this one of those things were you think of me as a mentor and you want to follow my footsteps?"

Isaac laughed a Boyd. "Wow you and your silly mind but no that's not what it is."

"Okay."

Boyd turned his TV on and sat in his bed. Boyd had decided to watch some cartoons so he turned to his favorite show, "Adventure Time". Isaac found the show amusing and decided to sit next to him and watch it.

"So Boyd how are you able to just sleep like that and walk around to in your house, Erica's house, and I'm pretty sure you're gonna do that in our dorm."

"Well Isaac I'm not afraid of body really. Ya know the beginning of the year even when I was fat, I still slept like this. You just need to forget and let go and only think about how you feel not how someone else feels."

"Ahh, I see."

* * *

Isaac and Boyd sat up to watch TV until 12:30. Isaac began to get tired and got off the bed to lay on the floor. Boyd got up to and got under his covers. Isaac fixed himself in the place Boyd set up for him and closed his eyes a bit.

"Goodnight Boyd."

"Goodnight Isaac."

Isaac closed his eyes for a few minutes before Boyd called him.

"Isaac!"

"Yes Boyd?"

"If you want to you can sleep in the bed with me."

"Okay one why would you pitch that idea to me and second as much as I would love to do so, why would you even pitch that idea to me?"

"Well one I though you might want to sleep in a comfortable bed instead of a cold wood floor and second maybe you might want to sleep in a comfortable bed."

"I think I'm alright but thanks for the offer."

"Alright but if you start to get cold down there you could always come sleep up here."

After that Isaac was quiet for a while. _Isaac just go and sleep in the bed with him you know you want to. _Isaac's mind kept being clouded with that sentence so he just gave in and hoped n Boyd's bed. He hoped that Boyd was still sleep so he wouldn't know he laid down, but that fail when Boyd turn around and whispered in his ear.

"I knew you would coming around."

Isaac giggled and so did Boyd.

"Um... Isaac I have a slight problem through when it comes to people sleeping next to me."

"Is this a fetish or just a thing you like doing?"

"Well on my part it would be considered a fetish but on your part you may enjoy it."

"What is it?"

Boyd didn't say anything he just simply showed Isaac. Isaac's body froze when he felt Boyd's well toned body against his back but what made it worst was that there was a small bulge against his lower back. He felt his body being lifted a bit so he looked down and saw an arm wrapping around his body while the other did the same.

"Are you comfortable?"

Isaac didn't want to make Boyd feel weird so he lied. "Yea I'm cool."

Boyd started to get a bit more comfortable and snuggled his head closer to Isaac. All Isaac could do was sit there and sleep. Though it felt weird, Isaac did enjoy it a lot. So Isaac just settled into Boyd's grasp.

"Isaac, I just wanna let you know that I really love you and Erica."

"Boyd you already know we love you too"

"No I mean I probably wouldn't have any friends now, I probably wouldn't even be cuddled up with you now if Erica didn't come along. Before I was just that kid who no one ever wanted to talk to or sit with. Sometimes I felt worse because kids would call me names and made fun of my weight."

Isaac suddenly felt a tear on his shoulder. Isaac knew what Boyd was feeling because Isaac felt the same many other times. Isaac took one of his hands and rubbed Boyd's.

"Hey we don't want our big tough guy crying now do we?"

Boyd laughed at Isaac's statement. "What I'm trying to say is thank you for being there for me all the time. Heck I may have still be fat if you and Eric hadn't encouraged me to join the lacrosse team. And that question you asked earlier about how I could walk around without and type of pants or shirt and I responded with I didn't care what people thought, even when I fat I didn't, it was because of you and Erica."

Isaac smiled and shifted his body toward Boyd. "Ya know it makes me happy to know that I made a difference in someone's life when mines was so fucked up." Boyd smiled back at Isaac and pulled him closer to hug him. "And by the way you're so welcome."

All Boyd did was laughed. "Ya know we all have changed since our freshman year of college."

"How so?"

"Well as you heard before my weight use to be more than an average boy teenager, Erica use to have those little seizures almost everyday and you use to be shy around everyone, you felt like you couldn't trust anyone. But look at us now, as you can see I more fit than an average teenage boy, Erica hasn't had seizure in since our sophomore year, and you've opened up to people more now and you even decided to sleep with your shirt off."

Isaac just keep this wide grin on his face. All he could do was smile because all he felt was joy and that nothing could take that away from him. Boyd smiled back and gave Isaac a small peck on his head. Isaac tried to turn back around but Boyd stopped him.

"Hey if its okay with you can you say this way?"

Isaac smirked but knew he couldn't win a wrestling match with Boyd nor and argument so he agreed.

"Sure buddy whatever makes you happy."

"Thanks and goodnight Isaac."

"Goodnight buddy."

And with that both Isaac and Boyd were sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the late updates. I had to pack for a vacation which means there probably wont be an update until next Tuesday. But enjoy the next two chapters.


	6. New Friends and New Emotions

The next morning Isaac awoke to no one next to him which made Isaac think was last night a dream. He thought that he was sleeping in the guess room but then he saw some of Boyd's clothes on the floor so he knew where he was. Isaac decided to get up and put some clothes on. He was forced to wear his other outfit because all his clothes were packed in a box already and he didn't want the hassle of packing it all over again. Today Isaac wore a white V-neck shirt with dark blue jeans. He looked around for his shoes and remembered he packed those in a box to so he just put his boots back on. Isaac walked out of the room to see if anyone was up but Boyd was nowhere in sight and Felicia and Vernon were still asleep. Isaac went back in the room to grab his phone. He was about to text Boyd when he found a note from him.

_Isaac I went out with Cora to the café for breakfast. I should be back around 12:30 before we help Erica move her stuff. So if you leave text me where you are so I can pick you up._

_ Love, Boyd_

Isaac put the note down and sat on Boyd's bed. He looked at his phone and saw he had some missed calls and text from the same person, his dad. Isaac just deleted all of them, he wasnt in the mood to be thinking about his. He looked at the time and saw it was only 10:30 so he got up and left. Isaac started to walk toward Erica's house. He pulled out his phone and texted Boyd where he was headed when a car suddenly started to pulled up next to him. Isaac was afraid it was his dad but then he looked at the car and knew his dad couldn't afford it. So Isaac stopped to see who it was. The window began to roll down and Allison's face appeared.

"Hey Isaac!"

"Hey Allison."

"How's it going?"

"Well everything is going good. What about you?"

"Everything is pretty good."

Isaac just nodded his head. They were quiet for a few seconds until Allison said something.

"So um... where are you headed?"

"I was just on my way to Erica's house actually."

"Ah keeping in touch with your friends before you go to college."

"Yea."

Isaac was about to say goodbye and leave but Allison stopped him.

"You wanna go get something to eat with me, I was on my way to the café?"

Isaac was going to refuse her offer when his stomach started to gargle.

"Yeah sure."

Isaac went on the passenger side and got in and Allison than started to drive.

* * *

Minutes later they made it to the café. They sat at a table near the door. Isaac just thought it was her usual spot. They both started to conversant about random things and stuff about school. They were laughing a lot which caught the attention of some of the people at the dinner. Isaac didn't realize how much things he and Allison had in common, he started to wonder why he wasnt friends with her in school. Just than his favorite waitress came toward them.

"Hey Allison!"

"Hey Aunt Kate!"

_AUNT!_

Isaac's thoughts were clouded from thinking about what was said.

"Hey Isaac!"

"Hey Kate."

"Where is the rest of your posse?"

"Um... Erica's at home and I'm sure you saw Boyd earlier."

"Now that you mention it I did see him with his new gf. I hope everything is going well with them."

"I hope so."

Kate smiled than grabbed out her notepad to take their order.

"The usual for the both of you?"

"Yeah cool with me."

"Me too."

Kate than left to make their orders. They began to conversant about their favorite music and movies.

"So what is your favorite movie?"

Allison looked up and smirked. "Well everyone thinks I rather watch an action and comedy movie but I prefer to watch The Vow or Dear John."

Isaac was speechless and surprised. He only knew three people who watched that and that was him, Boyd, and Erica.

"What is yours?"

"Honestly its the same as you."

Allison started to laugh. Isaac looked at her with a puzzled face and a bothered one.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that I never knew we had so much in common."

Isaac and Allison giggled. Kate than came with their food.

"Veggie burger for Isaac and a salad for Allison. Enjoy your food."

They began talking again while eating their food.

"So are you Vegan?"

Isaac looked confused. "No, why would you say that"

"It's just that you ordered the veggie burger and according to my aunt you get that all the time."

"Oh no its just the only thing I like here."

"Oh I understand this is the only thing I eat too."

They sat in silence for a bit till Issac spoke. "The first time I came here was with Boyd and he let me try some of his cheeseburger that had a ton of bacon and it was super disgusting. Than I came here with Erica and she said I should try something a little more healthy and I thought it was super good."

"Ahh."

They just finished eating but they continued to talk.

"So do you date Erica?"

Isaac face became a bit angry but irked. Allison saw the face and though she did something wrong.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No its just that everyone in school use to ask me that except for you, Boyd and Erica, but to answer your question, no."

"Oh."

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you invite me here with you? Did my dad send you?"

Allison looked confused about why Isaac asked the last question. "Um... no and I havent seen you nor bothered to talk to you and I wanted to talk to you at my party but you didn't show."

"Oh."

Just as Allison was about to ask why Isaac asked about his dad, Kate came by.

"So is everything good do you want anything else?"

"No we're done could we get the check?"

"No this one is on the house!"

"Its fine, we can pay."

"No I'll let you have it since its your first date."

Isaac and Allison froze. Isaac looked up at her with a speechless look but then looked at Allison. Kate smiled and then left.

Isaac and Allison left the dinner. They were both in the car about to go, but Allison hesitated to start the car. Isaac noticed that she was frozen.

"Hey is everything alright?" Isaac began patting her on the shoulder.

"Yea sure everything is just peachy. But am I taking you home or to Erica's house?"

Isaac felt a pain in his body when Allison said home. He didn't want to go back there after the little stunt he pulled with Boyd. Allison seemed to notice his face.

"Did something happen at home?"

"No, no its just that I hate staying home, I prefer to go places instead of going home."

"Well if you want to we could go to my house. My dad has asked about you a couple of times, he would be excited to see you."

"Wow, asked about me? I havent seen him in a while."

Isaac thought about it for a while and looked at Allison. "Sure let's go to your house."

Allison began smiling and she started to drive to her house.

"So could I ask you something?"

Isaac looked at her and nodded. "Sure anything for my new bestfriend."

Allison just smirked toward him. "How did you meet my dad."

Isaac hesitated to answer her question. Allison felt like she kept messing up asking personal questions.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, no it's not that." Isaac hesitated again.

Isaac hesitated because that was the day it was his first time running out after his father beat him. Isaac decided to tell her the story but he worked around the parts were his dad hit him.

"My dad and I got into an argument because I didn't do the dishes before I went out. There were some words tossed around and I started to get scared. I ran out and got on my bike. I rode to Boyd's house hoping he was up and if he wasnt I was going to ride to Erica's. I turned around the corner and silly me I didn't look both ways and your dad hit me with his car. He was worried that he hurt me so he jumped out the car to check. With some luck I didn't have any damage done to me. He felt pretty bad so he grabbed my bike, put in the car and took me to this pizzeria. We talked about random things and about school but we bonded so good, than he took me to your house. That's when I met your mom and Kate. He wanted me to meet you since he found out what school I attended. He thought that it would be good for you to meet someone to start school with."

Allison just nodded and looked pretty amazed.

"Whenever me and my dad got into those arguments, I use to call him and asked him to meet me at the pizzeria and he would always talk me through the problem. I lost contact with him though after I got a new phone and I didn't know where his house was anymore, plus I didn't know what you looked like until our senior year but by than I had Erica and Boyd to go to."

Allison continued to nod. "Whenever I asked him he would laugh and say now that's a story to remember then he would pat me on the back."

Isaac giggled. "Classic Mr. Argent."

* * *

Minutes later they arrived at the house. Isaac took a deep breath and got out the car. Allison went in first.

"Hey everyone guess who I brought with me."

Chris was sitting on the couch reading a book while Victoria was getting something out of the kitchen.

Chris smiled at Allison and looked. "What new friend did you make today?"

"Well dad it might be someone you will wanna meet."

Victoria walked into the room. "What person could your father possible want to me?"

Just than Isaac appeared. "From Allison's stories, I would think it would be me."

Chris looked up to see Isaac and he immediately jumped up.

"Isaac is that really you?"

"In the flesh."

Victoria than ran toward Isaac and gave him a big hug. Chris got up and did the same. They all sat on the couch and talked so they could catch up.

"So what school do you plan on going to for college?", Chris asked him.

"I'm attending BHU with Erica and Boyd."

"Really Allison just got accepted there."

"That's good at least I get an extra friend to be with me."

"Hmm Beacon Hills University. I remember I attended that school, that's were your mother I met Allison."

Everyone smiled and continued talking when Isaac phone buzzed. He took out his phone and checked who it was. He saw it was Boyd and quickly opened the message.

Boyd: Hey dude where are you, I thought you said you were on your way to Erica's house! We're suppose to help her move to her dorm!"

Isaac quickly responded so he wouldn't worry Boyd.

Me: Sorry lost track of time. I'm on my way.

"Hey guys sorry but I need to get going, I'm suppose to help Erica move in her dorm."

Isaac grabbed his hoodie and started to leave.

"Hey I'll drive you", Allison said as she grabbed her keys.

* * *

A few hours later, Allison brought Isaac to Erica's house.

"So we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah I'll text you later?"

"Yeah sure I'm free."

Isaac got out the car and waved goodbye and toward Erica's door. He looked back at Allison and watched her drive away. Than he entered the house smiling, but not everyone was smiling.

Boyd had an angry face but Erica was calm.

"So where were you?"

"Isaac could tell that Boyd's fuse was lighted. "Well it all started with me walking toward Erica's house when Allison pulled up near me."

Boyd's face lightened up but Erica's became angry.

"So I hung out with her and lost track of time."

Boyd had this devious smile on his face. "So you're telling me you have a potential girlfriend than right?"

"No just a new friend."

Boyd was about to say something when Erica interrupted them.

"So you blew off helping me for some girl?"

Isaac could tell there was a lot of anger in her voice. Isaac knew he said something wrong.

"No I just lost track of time that's all."

Erica calmed down a bit but stormed off to her room. Isaac was confused and looked at Boyd. All Boyd did was shrug his shoulders, so Isaac rushed after her. When Isaac got into the room he saw Erica was sad but she had a tear coming down.

"Hey what are you crying for?"

"Its nothing Isaac I'm just feeling a bit emotional that's all. Ya know it's that time of the month."

Isaac smiled because he could tell when his friend was lying. "Really so ya feeling some craps I suppose?"

Isaac began poking Erica in her stomach. Erica looked up at Isaac and giggled a bit.

"How did you know I was lying?"

"Your my bestfriend I know everything about you."

Just than Erica got on top of Isaac and tickled him. They started to roll around wrestling and tickling each other. Than they fell on the floor still playing around and Isaac ended up on top. Isaac kept tickling while Erica laughed. He than stopped and looked Erica in the eyes. He saw some tears from her laughing and wiped them away. He still hovered over her while looked each other in the eyes.

"So are we cool now?"

"Yeah we are."

Isaac kept staring at her eyes.

"Is are you okay Isaac?"

"Yea I'm fine I just never realized how amazing and beautiful your eyes were."

Erica started to smile again. "Thanks."

Isaac still hovered over her looking at her smile. Isaac slowly lowered his head toward her and she began to lift it. They were inches away from kissing but Boyd busted through the door. They quickly jumped up hoping that Boyd didn't catch anything.

"So Isaac, we should go if your staying with me, or unless your staying with Erica."

Isaac was nervous. "Um... yea I'm going with you."

Isaac looked at Erica and smiled. He left out the door with Boyd. He and Boyd walked out the door but Isaac stopped.

"I left my phone in Erica's room. I'll be right back."

"Whatever you say just hurry. I still have a curfew as long I'm sleeping in that home."

"I'll be fast."

Isaac ran inside to Erica's room. He came in to Erica sitting on the bed watching tv.

"Hey Isaac did you leave some-"

Erica was interrupted by Isaac kissing her. He didn't give her a small peck he gave her a full kiss. Erica let Isaac's tongue enter. They kissed for two minutes and them Isaac parted them.

"I left my phone."

Isaac grabbed his phone and said goodbye to Erica and left. She was speechless as he left out the door. He went outside and nodded at Boyd.

"I'm ready."

They than started to walk down the street and Isaac looked back at Erica's house and smiled at the sight of Erica looking out the window.


	7. Labor Day

It was the first day of August and only a month away from college. The month went by kinda fast for Isaac. He spent his nights over Boyd's house all the time were they talked about personal things, played around, and still snuggled in his bed from time to time. After the kiss with Erica, her and Isaac never spoke of it to Boyd but started to kiss a certain times. It was almost as if they dated each other. They went out to place together by themselves and occasional went to the café. Of course Kate was always wondering why Boyd never tagged along but they made up lies saying "he's busy packing for college and he didn't want help" or "he's out somewhere with Cora." They had to stop using the second lie though because they broke up three weeks after they had sex. Isaac and Erica weren't really surprised about the break up but it was weird that Boyd waited till after sex. Kissing was just a thing that Isaac and Erica did. One day they decided to try and go all the way but Isaac didn't want to. Isaac really liked Erica a lot but he wanted to save himself for right one but he didn't tell Erica that. Later on in the month they broke up and just went back to being best friends. Sometimes the night they first kissed was recreated but not often probably only happened twice. The gang went back to hanging out everyday. Even though they knew they would be going to college together they still felt like they should spend the last month as if they were all separating. Isaac invited Allison from time to time to hang with them. Erica wasn't much of a fan of Allison but thought she should be nice since Isaac asked her to tag along.

* * *

Today was September 1. It was Labor Day. Isaac had planned on hanging with Boyd and Erica but both of them were out of town spending the day with family so Isaac was alone. He thought maybe he should go back to his house and see his dad. Isaac thought that maybe his dad would have gotten over what happened or forgotten but he didn't want to risk it. Just than he got a call. He grabbed his phone and for some odd reason he was hoping it was his dad but it was Allison. Isaac answered the phone to a cheerful voice.

"Hey Isaac!"

Isaac backed his head from the phone due to her screaming, he thought he went tone deaf. "Hey Allison."

"So my dad is having a barbeque and he had some family friends and some family over."

"Okay..."

"Oh right my dad and I had the idea to invite you over or unless your spending time with your family."

"No I'm not I'll come."

"Good so were do I pick you up at?"

"You don't need to I could walk."

"Alright if you say so just don't go slow! Bye"

"I'll try not to and bye."

Isaac hung the phone up and put it in his pocket. After going to the house so many times he memorized the way there. Sure it was probably about 8 blocks away but Isaac wanted to walk so he could clear his mind about his dad.

* * *

It was about 4:10 when Isaac arrived he was actually nervous because he would have to meet some more of the Argents. He looked at the drive way and saw so many cars at the house which made him more nervous than before. Isaac knocked on the door waiting for an answer when Allison came to the door.

"Hey there slow poke." Allison hugged Isaac tight. Isaac hugged back but the hug was broken by an older man.

"Are you going to introduce me Allison?"

"Right Isaac this is my grandfather Gerard, he is my father's dad, and Gerard Isaac."

Isaac shook the man's hand. Gerard was strange looking to Isaac, he had white hair and bald at the top. He was short and had an Irish accent. Looking at him made Isaac scared that that's how he might end up and he felt sorry for Chris because that was his dad.

"Well are you gonna come and join us", Gerard asked as he smiled. Isaac was creped out by the smiled because he had this wicked smile behind it.

"Yeah."

Isaac went into the house staying with Allison. Along the way Isaac met some of her family members and some of her dad's hunting buddies. Of course everyone was super friendly and Isaac started to feel comfortable around everyone. He and Allison finally made it to Chris who was grilling on the patio.

"Hey guys", Isaac said throwing a hand up to gesture a hello.

"Hey Isaac", Victoria said as she got up to hug him.

Chris did the same and said his hello. Gerard looked at him smiling.

"I see you've become accustomed to everyone already."

"Actually dad, I knew Isaac way before Allison."

"Really, would anyone care to tell the story?"

Chris looked at Isaac and Isaac began to tell it. He Gerard the story the same way he told Allison, making sure he skipped the around the parts were his dad hit him. Of course Isaac knew Chris noticed he was doing so because he looked at Isaac on the part. Isaac finished the story and Chris patted him on the back.

"And that is how I met Isaac." Chris smiled at Isaac and pulled him in for another hug.

Gerard smiled at what he saw and looked toward Allison than to Isaac. "So how did you and Allison meet?"

Isaac looked at Allison and smiled. "Its actually quite funny because I met Allison during school. We had to do a science project to do together. First I thought she was pain because she was trying to hard to be my friend and I wasn't a fan of people who did that. She use to ask me all types of question like what do I do on my free time and what's my favorite subject in school. I use to look a her sometimes but I finally answered one of her question."

"And what question was that?"

Isaac smiled and answered Gerard. "What was my favorite pop?"

Gerard was kinda puzzled as to way he answered that question out of all of them. "And you said what?"

Isaac looked at Allison and smirked, "Do you want to tell them?"

Allison looked pretty embarrassed and nodded.

"He told me that it sure as hell wasn't me."

Everyone but Gerard smiled because he was confused but he smirked anyway.

Isaac continued on it the story. "But anyway later on around three weeks ago, I was on my way to a friend of mines house to help her move into her dorm but Allison pulled up in her fancy car and asked me if I wanted to join her for lunch. I was going to say no because I thought why would I just get in the car with a girl I barley knew. But my stomach bested me and I got into the car. We went to that little café that Kate works at and we talked about random things and we learned that we had more in common than we thought. And that's how I met Allison."

Gerard just shook his head. "Nice back story."

Everyone laughed and the rest of the day they all talked about things. Isaac stayed over Allison's house until Boyd texted his phone. Isaac said his goodbyes but all that was left was Chris, Victoria, Gerard and Allison left before he went home.

"So Allison I'm sure I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Yea I still have a little more stuff to move into my dorm so I'll be up before my first class."

"Well if you want Boyd and I can help you, we finished to moving last week."

"Thanks I would like that."

Isaac smiled and headed back to Boyd's house.

* * *

It was only 8:00 and Isaac was half-way there. He was walking in peace with a huge smile on his face when a car toward him. Isaac jumped out of the way just in time and looked back. He saw the car when it stopped and saw his dad. Isaac got scared and started to run. His dad got out of the car to see which way he went and started to drive again. Isaac was running as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough. The car hit him but not so hard. Isaac fell to the ground in pain because his lower back was hit. He got up and his dad got out of the car. Isaac tried to run but couldn't when a pain shot up his body and he fell. He looked back and saw his dad getting closer. He grabbed Isaac by the collar and bent toward his face.

"Is there a reason why you cant return my phone calls? Are you so retarded that you don't know how to answer a phone but your not dumb when it comes to kissing a guy huh?"

Isaac looked at him scared and his dad punched him in the face.

"You don't know how to speak?"

Isaac sat there again and knew at this rate he would be knocked out by his dad. "I-I-"

Isaac could speak he was to scared so his dad hit him again.

"I swear to you I'll kill you before I die if you pull a stunt like that. I'm not going to have a gay son ever. I didn't plan on having one and I wont."

His dad began to punch him over and over. Everything became blurry to Isaac but he tried his best to keep his eyes open so he could run. He gave up and pretended to be knocked out. His dad got up and looked down on him. He got in his car and drove away. Isaac made sure he left and dragged himself toward a stop light. Isaac wanted to walk all the way to Boyd's house for help but he was still a block away. He looked around and saw a house with a light on. He walked up to it and knocked with all his might. He heard a voice coming toward the door.

"Alright Alright I'm com-"

The guy opened the door and saw Isaac all banged up. The guy was scared and panicked.

Isaac looked at him "Call an ambulance please." Isaac spoke with his last voice and fell into the man's arms. Just like before he could hear what was going on before he fell all the way out. The guy did just as he said and called the ambulance. Than Isaac fell out and heard nothing.


	8. New friends and a new home

Like before, Isaac woke up in a hospital bed. He took the tubes out and walked in to the bathroom. Isaac heard the door open and suspected it was a nurse. He put his clothes he had on yesterday and was about to walk out the door until he looked down at his shirt and saw blood on it. He felt like a tear was about to come but he held it back so he can get checked by the doctor. He walked out to some guy who looked like he was about his age. Isaac was kind of confused as to whom this was. He stared at the guy and he finally looked up at Isaac.

"Oh, hey."

Isaac was puzzled by his kindness, "Um.. hello and who are you?"

The guy laughed at him but stopped when he saw Isaac's face. "Oh your serious." Isaac nodded his head in a irked motion.

"I'm the guy who's house you came to all beat up like a pack of deer ran all over your body."

Isaac couldn't remember much that happened. The only thing he remembered was the things he did before and during the time his dad caught him. The guy hinted what was going on so he continued.

"I'm sure you cant remember anything, you passed out when you came to my door after you told me to call the ambulance."

Isaac still couldn't remember but pretended like he did. "Oh right well thanks any way but what is your name?"

"Oh right that's stupid to tell you my name even after I just met you. I mean I thought I should take it slow and get you to remember things and than I'd tell you stuff which by the way you did fall pretty hard might I add."

The guy kept talking and Isaac started to get annoyed. He looked at the guy with an angry face but the guy wasn't looking at him. Isaac figured he was either ADD or he had ADHD because the guy wouldn't stay in place and he kept fidgeting. The guy was still talking after Isaac finished speaking.

"And when I saw your face I was like man what happened to this kid, did he get hit by deer or a car or maybe-"

Isaac cut the guy off immediately. "All I asked for was a name you can give me details later okay."

The guy stopped talking and calmed down. "Sorry sometimes I do that and I just keep talking and talking and I' doing it again aren't I?"

Isaac raised and eyebrow and nodded his head.

"Well my name is Stiles."

Stiles reached his hand out to shake Isaac's and Isaac shook it. Just than the doctor came in again.

"Hello there again Isaac."

"Hey Dr. McCall."

"And hello there Stiles."

"Hey Mrs. McCall!"

Melissa began checking Isaac and looked at some of the scars. She went and touched his lower back were he was hit with the car. Isaac swiped her hand away and jumped back.

"Well Isaac we need to do an x-ray and see what's wrong with your back."

Isaac nodded and Melissa led him to the room while Stiles stayed behind. A couple of x-rays were taken of his back and both of his sides. When they finished Isaac went out back to the room and waited for the results. He and Stiles talked for a while while they waited for the results.

"So out of all the houses on my street, why did you come to mine?"

"Because yours was the only one that had a light on."

"Okay than where were you headed?"

"I was on my way to my friends house."

"Who is your friend?"

"His name is Boyd."

"Ah Vernon."

"Yep."

"Why are you going to his house at 1 in the morning? Do you guys have some type of love connection going on?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

Just as Stiles was about to answer the question he was stopped by Melissa.

"Okay Isaac it seems a bone in your back is fractured but it didn't mess you spinal cord really bad so you should stay in bed for a couple of days and try not to move so much."

"Okay. I'll try to."

Melissa left and so did Isaac and Stiles. Stiles offered Isaac a ride to whatever home he was going to and Isaac accepted.

"So what college you attend or are you not attending right now?"

"I'm going to BHU."

"Ahh, Beacon Hills University."

"Why, what college are you attending?"

"The same actually. I have to get class by at least 11."

"Could I see you schedule?"

Stiles looked at Isaac and began talking again like he did at the hospital. Isaac grabbed his schedule and looked at it. He noticed that Stiles had all the same classes as him and smiled.

"I see you have the same classes as me so I guess you wont mind telling my teachers my problem and why I cant come to class for a few day?"

Stiles looked puzzled but agreed to help him out. "Sure why not least I can do seeing as your hurt and-"

Isaac interrupted him so he would stop. "My dorm isn't that far from here so drop me off there."

Stiles nodded and did as he was told.

* * *

They arrived to the dorm in a few minutes. Stiles helped Isaac get out and walked him to his room. Isaac unlocked the door and Boyd was already in there looking at a textbook. He looked up and rushed to the door worried as to way Isaac needed help getting in.

"Hey you alright?"

Isaac smiled and patted Stiles to indicate that he can handle it from there.

"Yea I'll be alright in a week."

Boyd looked at him puzzled with his mouth opened. Stiles saw his surprised looked and giggle at little before he began talking.

"So Isaac I'll be letting the teachers know about the incident, do you want me to pick up any work for you, and I'll take notes for you stuff. Do you prefer pen or pencil or does it not matter and do you like college or wide ruled paper and do-"

"Stiles, it doesn't matter what I need you to do is get to class before you miss it."

"Right than I'll leave and I'll be back. Bye"

Isaac smiled and waved goodbye and Stiles left.

Isaac turned to Boyd who had a worried and sad face. He thought that Boyd was about to cry so he broke the silence.

"Hey um... you okay?"

"Yea I'm just worried about you, what happened?"

Isaac didn't wanna answer him because if he found out his dad hit him with a car and beat him nearly half to death, Boyd would go and kill his dad, so he had no choice but to lie to him for the first time.

"Um..." Isaac couldn't think of what he could say but than Stiles's voice popped in his head.

Ya know first I thought that you got jumped by a gang or something.

"I was attacked by a gang and than trying to walk to your house with as much as I had I was hit by a car but they kept driving. Than I couldn't make it to your house so I ended up going to Stiles."

Boyd gave Isaac a hug but not a tight one because he didn't know what was wrong with him.

"So um... what did the doctor say what's wrong with you?"

"Yea. My lower back is messed up so I cant go to class for at least a week."

"I'll stay home too if you want me to."

"No you cool get your education. I'm sure Erica doesn't have school some days and you don't either so you can accompany me than."

Isaac smirked and so did Boyd.

A few minutes later, Boyd grabbed his backpack and woke Isaac up.

"Hey I have a class right now so I'm leaving. But Erica should be out of class in about 10 minutes so you wont be alone."

Isaac wasn't really paying attention to Boyd, he was still slowly falling to sleep. "Okay whatever."

Boyd left out and Isaac quickly went back to sleep.

* * *

About an hour later, Isaac awoke to someone knocking on his door. He got up to open it but kept fumbling because he was still a bit drossy. He opened the door and saw Erica. He smiled a bit but she could tell he was sleepy. She entered than Stiles came in after her with a smile and some books. Isaac gave him this eye roll and thought to himself. _Great this kid is here so that means no sleep and a bad headache._ Isaac shut the door and just like he said it started but he needed to wake up anyway so he knew Stiles would help. Stiles began talking about what they did today and he had all these papers and silabis for him and Stiles was nice enough to buy his books for him. Isaac was kinda confused as to why Stiles did that when Isaac had money to get his own books.

"Um.. why did you buy these?"

Stiles smirked and looked toward him. "I knew you would have said that but I did it because you were hurt bad and plus they were starting to get sold out so I took the liberty of buying my new friend things."

Isaac eyes became wide when he heard Stiles call him his friend. He smiled and motioned to Stiles that he wanted him. Stiles came toward him and Isaac pulled him in for a big hug. Stiles was taken by surprise but he hugged him back with a smile on his face. They let go and Isaac started to speak to him.

"I guess I never did thank you for what you did earlier with staying at the hospital and everything and buying me books and getting my stuff for my class and-"

Isaac was cut off by Stiles who put a finger over his mouth. "Hey dude its cool and I think my talking disease is spreading to you."

Isaac just giggled at him and spoke again. "Well how can I repay you for what you did?"

"All I want you to do is get better and be in class next week so I wont be alone."

Isaac just smiled again and gave him another hug. Isaac looked over to right to see Erica sitting in a chair smiling about the transaction that just went on.

"So how was class today?"

"You probably should be saying how was class so far because I still have two. Its only 12:30."

Isaac looked toward Stiles and than back to Erica. "Well what time is the class?"

Erica pulled her schedule out and looked at the times, "At exactly 12:50 so you should probably start telling me what happened."

Isaac hesitated again and told Erica and Stiles what he told Boyd. Stiles just nodded his head and started to talk about how his theory was right but Erica stopped him from talking.

"Before you say anything I wanna thank you for helping my friend. My name is Erica by the way."

Erica held her hand out to Stiles. He smiled and took her hand and shook it. "Stiles and it was no problem."

Just than Stiles phone beeped. "Dang, I have a class right now with my buddy so I gotta jet. I'll see you guys later."

With that Stiles left out the door. Isaac looked back at Erica and broke the silence they were having.

"So what's your next-"

Isaac was cut off and Erica was looking kinda mad. "Your dad did all that to you didn't he?"

Isaac sighed loud. He knew Erica would realize he was lying to her and question what was going on. So he tried to continue with the lie.

"No seriously that's what-"

"Isaac cut the crap I know your dad did this."

"Yeah he did."

"Why did you lie to me and Boyd?"

"Well I lied to Boyd because you know him if he found out my dad did this, he would kill him."

Erica just nodded her head and agreed.

"But that doesn't give me a reason on why you lied to me. I'm not going to tell Boyd unless you want me to. Your secret is safe with me."

Isaac smiled and so did Erica. She looked at the time and grabbed her backpack. She got out the chair and looked at Isaac.

"I have class in five minutes and class is all the way across the campus, so gotta go." Erica gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked toward the door. "I'm sure I'll bump into Stiles and Boyd and we'll all come back and see you."

"Okay have a good day in class sweetie."

Erica smiled, "Whatever you say dad."

She shut the door and Isaac was left alone again. He turned around in his bed so he was laying on his side. He stared at the wall and just thought about all the cool friends and family he has besides his dad anyway. He started thinking about his friends coming back to see him. Thinking about that made him smile and he started to drift to sleep.


	9. Falling in love

Once again Isaac awoke to a knock on the door. He checked the time and it was 4:30 p.m. He stretched his body than got up out his bed and opened the door. Allison was at the door but with her was a girl with blond but kinda brown hair. He just stared at her wondering why she was here. Allison looked at Isaac and noticed he and her friend were staring at each other.

"Oh right, Isaac this is Lydia, Lydia this is my best friend Isaac."

They still started at each other like they were in a romantic comedy but Isaac finally spoke.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Um... come in."

Allison went in and so did Lydia but she smiled at Isaac before she did. Isaac shut the door and turned toward them both.

"So what brings you two here?"

"Well I heard what happened to you from my ex-boyfriend's friend and I thought I should pay you a visit."

Isaac lifted an eyebrow at Allison. "And if you don't mind who is this friend that knew about this?"

"His name is Stiles."

"Oh... that kid."

Allison giggled and lifted an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with him?"

"No he's alright, not to fond of him." Isaac giggled to and sat back down on his bed.

"Really", Allison began. "Because he told me that you hugged him and thanked him and called him your friend and if I can remember correctly he said you were about to cry."

Isaac laughed at what she said. "I did not cry."

Allison laughed too. "So you admit it."

They had a good laugh but Lydia stayed quiet putting make-up on his face. Isaac happened to turn toward her when she was just finishing up.

"So how do you know Allison?"

Lydia looked at him when she finished putting her lipstick on. "We have a latin class together and we're roommates."

Isaac looked at Allison with amazement. "You wanna learn the dead language?"

"Not all latin is dead." Lydia stopped to think but she kept staring at Isaac. It took a couple of seconds before she finally spoke. "What did you say your name was again?"

Isaac had a sense of wondering in the beginning only because he wanted to know what she was about to say but then his face reverted back to a normal one after her question.

"Its Isaac.. Isaac Lahey."

"I will try to remember that.. Isaac."

Allison laughed at Lydia and Isaac's conversation that went on. She than looked at the time and got up.

"Lydia, the show starts in 3 mins., we better go."

"What show is that?"

Allison was about to answer but Lydia did for her. "It's a show about how stupid and funny guys can be when it comes to love."

Isaac was speechless because he never heard of such a show but it hit him that Lydia was being sarcastic toward him. He was about to make a comeback but she left. Allison laughed at them again putting a hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"Dont mind you get use to it. Do you need me to get anything for you. I can miss a couple minutes of the show."

"No I'm fine. I actually need to start looking at this stuff for my classes, but thanks anyway."

Allison smiled and left out the door.

* * *

Isaac went over to his desk and began looking at all his stuff. First he decided to look at his spanish book hoping that he didn't have vocabulary. Thankfully he didn't. He than looked at his physics book. Isaac was pretty amazed at somethings he had to do for his physics 101 class. He sat the book aside to his right than turned to see he had four more books and three syllabus he had to look at. Isaac shook his head but decided to leave and get something to eat. He walked out the room heading over to the cafeteria hoping that they would be open. Isaac was kind of lost, he walked around the campus for five mins. looking for the building and asking for help hoping that he would get it. But every person he asked either was rushing to get to their last class of the day or they were new like him. Isaac didn't notice before but his back had gotten better.

"Maybe now I can go to my classes", he said to himself. While walking Isaac saw a building that had an arrow pointing to the cafeteria. He quickly hoped off the sidewalk and rushed across the street. He bumped into a couple of people and said his apologies along the way. He finally made it but got mad when he saw they were close. He turned around and grabbed his phone out. Isaac called Boyd to ask him for some food.

"Hello."

"Hey there Boyd!"

Isaac sound enthusiast and Boyd picked up what was going on.

"Isaac what do you need?"

"I'm hungry and the cafeteria is closed."

"I am aware, they close at 2."

"That would have been nice to know before but now I need some food."

"And you want me to get you something huh?"

"Actually yes."

"Isaac I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Doing what?"

"Um.. well."

Isaac than heard a women's voice that sounded familiar.

"Hey Boyd could you hand me a towel from that box over there."

"Sure thing hold on."

Isaac was in shock after hearing that.

"Hello Isaac?"

"Yeah um.. nevermind I'll ask Stiles or Erica to get me something."

"Alright thanks man and I probably wont be at the room till about 8 or 9, so you should find some company."

"Alright and bye."

Before Boyd could say anything Isaac hung up. Isaac than turned around and continued walking. He was crossing the parking lot when a car came toward him. Isaac stood there because there was no time to move out the way. Luckily the car stopped just inches away from hitting Isaac. He was in shock and couldn't move. The guy driving car jumped out scared making sure Isaac was alright.

"Hey you okay?"

Isaac snapped out of it when he saw the guy who spoke to him.

"I-I-" Isaac was speechless. The guy stared at him Isaac and became scared.

"Um.. is that how you talk or something, is this a reaction?"

Isaac was taken by how amazing the guy looked. He had cute brown eyes that made him look like a puppy. He had amazing black hair that he made look somewhat like an 80's hairdo and he had an uneven jaw line. His body suddenly felt weird and his heart started to beat a bit faster. Isaac noticed the guy was worried so he finally spoke.

"I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry I should've been looking. I was trying to grab this paper that fell near my feet and-"

Isaac stopped him from talking. He kind of reminded him of Stiles which made him a little unattractive to him.

"It wasnt your fault. If I had looked up I would have seen you."

"No no I'm taking responsibility. Do you want me to take you to the a doctor or something. My mom just became one and she can check you."

"No I'm fine. I'll just head back to my dorm."

"Do you need a ride back?"

"No, I can walk."

Before the guy could speak again Isaac began walking off and didn't look back. Isaac wanted to because he found the guy so amazing, beautiful, and flawless. Yet he kept walking.

* * *

Isaac got back to his dorm and texted Stiles to grab him some mexican food. He went back to his desk to read but then decided to watch some tv and lay in his bed. About 30 mins later, Isaac got a call from Stiles.

"Hello."

"Hey Isaac, I got your stuff. You want me to come in or are you going to get it?"

"I'll come and get it don't wanna take up your time."

"Alright bye."

Isaac put his shoes on and walked out the door. Isaac noticed another person was in Stiles's car but couldn't make out the figure. He thought it was Erica at first but as he got closer he saw it wasnt a girl. Isaac approached the car and saw it was the guy that nearly hit him earlier. Again Isaac's body started feeling wird as if butterflies were in his stomach but he kept his cool.

"Hey Stiles! Thanks for getting my food how much do I owe you?"

"Your welcome and you don't owe me anything its on the house."

"Thanks. I'm going to try to make it to class tomorrow and be on time."

"Ah so your feeling better?"

"A little, nothing a little more rest can do for me."

Stiles smiled and so did Isaac. He happened to look over at the guy who was trying to hide his face and not look at Isaac. Isaac noticed what he was doing and decided not to acknowledge him.

"But see you tomorrow maybe."

"Alright see ya, text me if you need some help with something. I'm only a few buildings away."

"Alright." Isaac turned and walked over to his room. He didn't turn back because he didn't want to see the guys face. Isaac grabbed his keys out and walked in. Instead of going to his room he went up another floor to Erica's room. The benefits of living in the dorm was that he had his two bestfriends in the same one he lived in.

He made it to the door and knocked for what seemed like hours. He waited and waited but there was no reply. He was about to walk out when Erica just came from the bathroom with a towel over her head and dressed in her pajamas.

"Hey there buddy, back feeling any better?"

Isaac had this joyful face on him. "Yep felling pretty awesome."

Erica raised an eye brow. She hadn't seen Isaac this happy since he dated this one girl.

"What was going on with you SpongeBob?"

"Nothing just that I met this guy."

Erica turned and smiled. "What! What is his name?"

Isaac face went from excited to gloomy. "I don't know."

Erica just laughed at him, "Your going stalker crazy on me are you?"

"No no I just met him."

Erica took the towel of her head. She sat down at her desk with a mirror and began blow drying it. "So do you care to tell me how you two met?"

"Well it all started with me going to the cafeteria which was closed sadly so I called Boyd asking him to get me something to eat. But due to Flavor Flav, he couldn't get me anything."

"Boyd was with Cora helping her move into her room."

Isaac was confused. "I thought Boyd left her because of college."

"He did, they arent dating or anything, he was just being nice and hoping to get some sex out of it I guess."

Isaac laughed and continued with his story while he ate his taco. "Anyway, I started walking and I was going to text you and ask you the same thing but I was stopped by a car nearly hitting me again."

Erica laughed. "You just keep having the worst luck huh?"

Isaac laughed. "I guess you could say that. But the guy rushed out the car to check on me and that's how it all went down."

Erica turned around to him. "Nice story but the question is how will you figure out his name?"

Isaac scratched the top of his head than snapped his fingers. "Forgot to mention that Stiles knows him."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well when I asked Stiles to bring me something to eat, he was in the car with him."

"Well maybe Stiles was being super nice and taking him to where he needs to go."

"Right right, but we wont know until we find out." Isaac than pulled his phone out and began texting Stiles.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm asking Stiles to come here."

"You need my help getting answers?"

"No. I'm just gonna fake it like I need help with some of my school work than ease the question in."

"Alright comeback to my room when you finish."

Isaac gave her a thumbs up and walked out the door. He hurried down the stairs to his room and checked the time. It was 7:30 p.m when he made it to his room. He than got a text from Stiles telling him he was outside. Isaac pulled his key from his door and walked toward to door. He opened it and instead of getting Stiles, he got the mysterious guy. Isaac was surprised and looked around for Stiles.

"Hey, um.. he went to his car to get some book."

"Oh. Well come in."

The guy went in and Isaac stepped out. Stiles came to an irked Isaac and became confused and terrified of what was about to happen.

"Is everything okay buddy?" Stiles had an eye brow raised in confusion.

Isaac calmed down and started to speak. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just wondering why you brought a complete stranger with you."

"Oh Scott, he isn't a stranger. More like a friendly, flirty, and adventurous person with the second cutest eyes on this campus."

Now Isaac was the one confused about the last six words he used. "Who is number one?"

"Me of course, now if you could open the door, that would be nice."

Isaac rolled his eyes and turned to open the door. Isaac did turn around and looked at Stiles's eyes. _Well he isn't lying about those eyes. I guess. _Scott was still standing in the lobby when they entered. Isaac decided to stay in the lobby since his room was only big enough to hold 3 people. Isaac stepped to the side and called Erica.

"Sup?"

"Hey I need you to come to me."

"Why?"

"Because Stiles brought the guy I mean Scott."

"His name is Scott. Hmm okay you in your dorm?"

"No I wanted to stay in the lobby because having them plus Boyd would comeback and there wouldn't be any room. Our room and only hold three people."

"Right, I'll be down in a few stall till I get there."

Isaac said goodbye and turned around facing them. Isaac walked over and saw his sitting options. He could either sit next to Stiles on the arm of a chair, sit next to Scott on the love sofa, or sit on the floor. Isaac walked over to the floor in front of the coffee table. He was somewhat mad because his plan was ruined but his mood was brightened up when he found out Scott's name.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Um.. actually I figured it out. I was going to text you and let you know I was okay but you were here already."

"Oh well than I guess I could just hang here than, that cool with you Scott?"

"Um.. yea its fine with me."

They sat in silence for a bit till Isaac broke it. "So who is the best teacher so far?"

"Well so far I'm digging 's way of teaching. Oh by the way he prefers you call him Peter."

"Why is that?"

"Well he says it's because he maybe our teacher but he wants us to feel like his friend, someone who we can go to about anything."

Isaac just nodded his head.

"I know it sounds creepy but I think his nephew is kinda hot."

Isaac became confused. "And how do you know his nephew?"

"Oh he is in our class."

"Oh okay. And class is this that teaches?"

"Its our Criminal Law teacher."

Isaac was about to speak when Scott said something.

"So what profession are you guys trying to get into?"

"Criminal Justice", both said at the same time. They both laughed at each other while Scott just smirked.

Scott was about to say something else when Erica walked into the lobby.

"Oh hey guys what are you doing out here?"

"Oh nothing, Stiles is just telling me what our teachers name is and what class they teach."

Erica smiled and looked over at Scott. Scott noticed her and they smiled at each other.

"Well hello there, and who might you be?"

Stiles and Isaac laughed at the way Erica was talking to Scott as if he were a baby.

"My name is Scott." Scott held a hand out toward Erica.

"Nice to meet you Scott, I'm Erica." Erica grabbed his hand and shook it. She than went and sat on the arm of the couch near Stiles.

"Anyway what are the other teachers name?"

Stiles thought for a minutes and then snapped his fingers. "I know one teachers name is Mrs. Blake."

"And what class is that?"

"That is our Physics/English teacher."

"We have an English class?"

Stiles laughed at Isaac's reaction and so did Erica, and once again Scott just smirked.

"Yes we do. It for extra credits."

"I don't remember signing up for that."

"Yeah that's because you didn't."

Isaac was confused but then it hit him. "You signed me up didn't you?"

Stiles smiled and nodded. "Yeah sorry you needed an extra class."

Isaac became angry. Erica noticed and thought she should brighten him up.

"Hey calm down. Stiles and I are in the class."

Isaac's mood lightened up a bit, "Well that's good."

"Oh and Scott's in there to", Stiles said smiling.

Isaac's mood hanged again and he turned toward Scott. He looked at Isaac and smiled. All Isaac did was throw him a quick fake smile and turned back to Stiles.

Stiles looked at the way Scott's face expression turned after Isaac did that. "So I have this felling that you two have met already."

Isaac looked up and looked over and saw Scott looked sad. Isaac actually couldn't help but stare at him when he had that face. He thought that Scott actually looked really cute when he was sad. He snapped out of the trans when Stiles snapped at him.

"Um.. Isaac, Erica and I are going to grab some drink, you two want anything?"

"I'll take a Pepsi", Scott said with a little smirk on his face.

Isaac turned and looked at Scott because that was his favorite pop. "I'll take the same. Actually why don't I go with you Stiles and Erica can stay or the three of us can all go."

Erica just smiled. Stiles stood there before he said anything. "Um.. no I think we are okay."

Isaac looked at Erica and squinted. Erica obviously took a hint and decided she should stay. Isaac smiled and left with Stiles.

Stiles and Isaac got into Stiles jeep and drove to a corner store. They were quiet half way there till Stiles broke it.

"So what's up with you and Scott?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why aren't you two communicating and why do you keep looking at him wrong?"

"Well your friend nearly hit me with a car."

Stiles just smiled and whispered under his breath. "So you're the one."

"What?"

"Nothing nothing at all."

* * *

They arrived at the store and grabbed everything and some extra stuff. They headed back to the campus and just in time. It was 9:30 p.m when they got back and they have 30 mins. to hang because quiet hours were approaching. They got back into the lobby walking into Erica, Scott, and Boyd laughing. Isaac walked in first and was greeted with laughter.

"So what is everyone laughing at?"

Boyd was still laughing before he talked. "Scott over here was just telling us how you two met."

Scott was just smiling at Isaac while Boyd patted him on the shoulder. Isaac sat down wondering how it went down from Scott's point of view.

"So tell us again what happened?"

Scott had this intimidated looked because of the way Isaac talked. Erica noticed and hit Isaac on the back of his head and everyone laughed except for Scott and Isaac.

Scott began with his story again telling Stiles and Isaac too. "Well I just came from breaking up with my girlfriend and I decided to go into a parking lot to smoke a cigar but I didn't smoke it. I sat in the lot for a couple of minutes than I decided to go to see Stiles. I started driving and a paper I need fell near my pedal. So I bent down for 3 seconds to pick it up and when I looked up there Isaac was crossing the lot. Just in time I pulled my emergency brake because I thought my regular brake wouldn't make it in time to stop. Isaac was literally standing there like a deer in headlights and I freaked out so bad, it was like I missed an episode of my favorite TV show. I jumped out the car literally thinking I killed him through shock. In my mind I thought holy shit I' going to jail but then after asking if he was okay he finally moved and said something which relieved me. I apologized like 7 times and he kept blaming hisself and then he walked away. I thought I wasnt going to ever see him again until I went with Stiles to get some food for him."

Everyone laughed at Scott including Isaac for once. By the time Scott finished his story, it was 9:50. Stiles and Scott started grabbing their stuff and said their goodbyes to everyone. Isaac decided to walk them to the door. Stiles went out the door but Scott stopped which made Isaac stop.

"Hey um... how about I make it to you for almost hitting you?"

"No your fine Scott it was an accident, everyone makes mistakes." Isaac raised his eye brow and reconsidered his statement. "Well not everyone does."

Scott smirked and gave Isaac his begging face. "Please, how about lunch tomorrow on me?"

Isaac was going to refuse until he looked into Scott's chocolate-brown eyes and he could refuse. "Sure." Isaac sighed a bit before he spoke and then let the rest out.

Scott through a hand in the as if he just made to winning goal for his team. "Yes! I'll text you when I'm free."

Isaac just gave him a thumbs up and Scott turned to walkout the door. Isaac kept the door open for a while and watched Scott get into the jeep. Scott looked back and waved bye to Isaac with a smile. Isaac did the same and shut the door. He went back into the lobby to grab his stuff but it was already gone. He supposed Boyd grabbed it for him so he headed to his room. He walked in to Erica sitting on Boyd's bed while Boyd got dressed for bed.

"I'll be back guys just gotta go grab something." Boyd had left out the room leaving Isaac and Erica alone.

"So Isaac you seem to have the package with this guy."

Isaac was confused and he looked at Erica. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he is funny, attractive, and he seems to be a gentleman."

"And you could tell all that just for sitting with him for an hour?"

"No he showed it. He made some funny jokes while you left, he was kind enough to help me fix somethings in my room since Boyd hadn't showed up and you already know that he is hot."

"Well I don't date him so I don't have this 'package' your talking about."

Erica laughed at Isaac. "So are you going to class?"

"I'm going to try at least. I'm sure Stiles will be my alarm if I don't get up."

Erica laughed again, "Yeah your right but what are you doing around 12 till 1?"

"I doubt I'll be doing something because I may have class but if I don't, Scott offered me lunch tomorrow so I may do that."

"Hmm," Erica said while she nodded her head.

Isaac picked up what she was trying to say so he frowned at bit. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Erica got up and started walking out the door. "Nothing at all but I'm gonna go, I have a class at 8 so goodnight buddy."

"Wait you didn't-" Erica shut the door while he was talking. "-my question." Isaac put his head down and went to sit at his desk. He looked at his schedule for tomorrow. It seemed he only had one class and that was 11:30. Isaac smiled at bit but he dimmed his smile a bit because the class he had tomorrow was English with Erica, Stiles, and Scott.

* * *

_Why_ _am I depressed about seeing him? _Isaac thought. _I should be happy I mean he is super attractive but what if he isn't into guys too and he just like girls. _Isaac's train a thought was broken when Boyd walked in. Boyd saw the face expression that Isaac was making and was wondering what he was thinking.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just thinking that's all."

"Thinking about who Scott?" Boyd looked at him with a smirk on his face. Isaac was taken by surprise of what he said. _Did Erica tell him? _Boyd knew what Isaac was thinking and he answered his question.

"No Erica didn't tell me anything. Your my bestfriend, I know when you have a crush on someone and when you dislike someone. So are you gonna answer my question?"

Isaac forgot Boyd knew him so well. "No I wasnt." Isaac's voice got a bit higher as if he was about to yell.

Boyd looked at Isaac and turned back to looking at his textbook. "Isaac I know when you're lying too?"

"How do you no that?"

Boyd looked up at him "Your voice gets a little higher than usual."

Isaac just rolled his eyes and looked over at his book. They were quiet for a while which made Isaac uneasy. Isaac got up and layed in his bed. He turned around so he wouldn't be looking at his schedule and began thinking of Scott again.

"I approve of the guy," Boyd said as he turned around in his chair. Isaac turned around to look at Boyd with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?"

"I like the kid. I mean I've known until I got into highschool because he moved to a different town until our senior year he came back."

"So you've been friends with him since..."

"Since kindertgarden. But don't worry he isn't as much as a bestfriend as you." Boyd smiled and turned back around. Isaac smiled and stayed turnt toward Boyd. He got out of his bed and went to sit next to Boyd.

"So what'ca looking at?"

Boyd smiled and pushed Isaac away. "Stuff that you aren't interested in." Isaac smiled and attempted to push him back but he failed. He forgot that Boyd was stronger than him.

"By the way Boyd what job profession are you trying to get into?"

Boyd shut his book and turned to Isaac. Ya know I was trying to get all my homework and stuff done since I don't have class tomorrow so that way I could I don't know maybe sleep in but since you ask me so many questions than I guess my plan inst going to happen." Isaac just stared at Boyd for a second.

"You still didn't answer my question about you job."

Boyd smirked, "I want to be a Lawyer why?"

"Just wondering that's all."

"So than can I get back to my work?"

Isaac put a hand on his chin and began to stroke it as if he was thinking. "Hmmm... I guess."

Boyd turned around and opened his book back up and began working. Isaac just sat on his bed and turned Boyd's game system on. He decided that he should play "Sims 3" since that's the only game he owned for now. Boyd had many other games that Isaac could play but most of them were first person shooter and Isaac wasnt a real fan of those but he only played them when Boyd played them for some reason. Isaac created a house on the game where he, Boyd, and Erica lived together. He had Boyd and Erica dating which Erica thought was wrong since they were both bestfriends but Isaac saw the relationship they had that was going to spark soon. Isaac was alone though he was more so a loner on the game and he made it so he wasnt much of a flirt either. Boyd always wondered why he made himself like that but Isaac would never give him an answer, he would just change the subject. Isaac played the game until Boyd finished his work. Boyd always liked playing the game with Isaac so he decided to play a Halo game with him. Halo was actually the only game Isaac could beat Boyd at but today Isaac decided to pass and go to sleep since it was 3 in the morning so Boyd just played something by himself. Isaac sat and watched Boyd play his game for a good 30 mins until he started to doze off.

* * *

Isaac started dreaming. He just got out the car and began walking to a house but he didn't know what house it was. He stopped walking and turned to see if anyone was around but there was no one in sight so he kept walking to the house. He rang the door bell but there was no answer so he knocked. He started hearing foot steps coming to the door and he backed away. The locks on the door started turning and the door opened. Melissa opened the door. She gave Isaac a hug than backed away. Isaac was confused on what was going on so he stood there.

"So are you gonna come in?"

Isaac didn't refuse the invite so he walked in. Melissa waved for Isaac to follow her. He did as he was told and walked down this long hallway. Finally they made it to this door that had stickers of two lacrosse sticks that crossed making an X with the words Beacon Hills University Lacrosse team with a wolf under it. Isaac was actually fond of the sticker and touched it.

"So who's room-" Isaac turned and Melissa was going out the door leaving the house. "-is this. Why does this keep happening to me." He knocked on the door and Scott opened it.

"Is my mom gone?"

Isaac was puzzled about why he was in Scott's house but he answered his question anyway. "Yeah she just-" Isaac was cut off by Scott slamming him against the wall kissing him. Isaac pushed Scott back and looked surprised and confused. Scott raised an eye brow at him in confusion.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine the question is-" Scott stopped him again by kissing him again trying to force his tongue in Isaac's mouth. Isaac didn't know what was happening but he let Scott's tongue in and kissed him back. Scott began kissing Isaac's neck which made Isaac moan a bit.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked between breaths.

"What does it look like?"

Isaac was about to speak but Scott went back to kissing his mouth. Scott lifted him up and Isaac wrapped his legs around Scott. He carried Isaac into his room and he went down on his bed. Scott was on top and he continued to kiss Isaac's neck more. Isaac loved what he was doing and kept moaning began Scott to keep going. Scott than lifted up and took his shirt off. Isaac was amazed and fond of Scott's body. He may not have as much abs as Boyd did but it was perfect to Isaac. He took Isaac's shirt off too and began kissing his body making Isaac get a boner. Scott came back up and kissed Isaac once more. Isaac could feel Scott's erection against his own was began to enjoy what was going on. Scott unbuttoned Isaac pants and pulled his cock out. He began stoking it while kissing Isaac. Isaac moan while they kissed. Isaac than felt that he was about to reach his climax and warned Scott.

"Scott I'm about to cum." Scott stopped kissing Isaac and smiled at him. "Good." Scott than went back to kissing him and continued to stroke. With two powerful strokes, Isaac hot cum spilled in Scott's hand and some got on his stomach. Scott let go of Isaac and wiped what was on his hand on Isaac's body.

"Dont move." Isaac did as he was told while Scott ran into the bathroom. He came back with a warm towel in his hand and wiped the jizz off of Isaac and himself. Isaac laid back and waited for Scott to come back. Scott jumped on the bed next to Isaac and kissed him.

"How was that?" Isaac just smiled at Scott, "That was amazing." Scott smiled to and kissed Isaac again but this time he did it gentle like. "Well maybe next time we can go all the way." Isaac smiled against Scotts lips while they continued to kiss. "I would enjoy that." Scott smiled to and Isaac turned to his side on facing Scott. Scott got closer to Isaac and but his arm around him locking their hands together. He than kiss Isaac on the cheek and snuggled his head onto Isaac's neck. "Goodnight and I love you Isaac." Isaac turned his head a bit and looked at Scott. "Love you too and goodnight." Isaac turned his head back around and went to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys I gave you a long chapter just to satisfy you since school started and I might not upload a story till next week. Please review and please don't stop reading!


	10. First day of class & lunch date

Isaac woke up with a wet pant on his pants. First he thought he had just peeded himself from not going to the bathroom when he had to last night but then he had a flash back of his dream. _Why would I dream about nearly getting to second base with Scott? _Isaac thought. _Do I like him that much? _Isaac stopped thinking and looked over at his clock.

"Its only 9:30." He wiped his hands over his face as if he was stressed. Isaac was actually really stressed about everything. Missing a whole day of class, his dad hurting him, meeting Scott for the first time, and that crazy dream which he really wished would come true. Isaac pulled his phone out to text Stiles but it seemed Stiles beat him to it. He opened up the message to see what it said:

Stiles: Hey, Scott and I will be by there at 10. Be ready! :)

Isaac panicked because he only had less than 27 minutes to get ready make sure Erica is. He grabbed all his things and raced to shower room. He finished all his hygiene rules and then ran up to Erica's room in brown pants on. He into the girls hallway and was kinda embarrassed. All the girls looked at him. Some winked, some did the little whistle thing that he still couldn't do, and some just patted his chest but he just kept walking toward Erica's room. He entered to room to her working on some paper fully clothed and ready. Erica looked up at him and smiled.

"Um... what are you doing?"

"I came to tell you Stiles and Scott are coming by to get us for class at 10."

Erica nodded her head but kept smiling. "Wow I was not aware of this." Isaac could hear the sarcasm in his voice and ignored it.

"Well now you do and are you ready?" Isaac was well aware she was but said something anyway.

Erica looked at herself than looked Isaac up and down. "I am but you're not. Unless that's how your walking around campus." Erica giggled and all Isaac did was throw a fake smile at her.

"Haha very funny but I got plenty of time."

Erica looked at her computer screen, looked back at Isaac, and nodded her head no.

"What do you mean, what time is it?"

"Well according to this computer and my cell," Erica raised and eyebrow, "Seems to be 9:56."

Isaac froze in panic because he didn't get everything on in time. Erica stared at him for a second, "Ya know I'm sure if you ran down the stair well into your room by now, you could I don't know um.. have your shirt on and have your hair fixed or whatever else you have to do." Isaac still stood there looking at her. "And you just wasted a minute." Isaac jetted out the room. He ran through the hallway not even paying attention to whatever the girls were saying about him. He darted down the stairs jumping off when he him the last four steps and ran into his room. He immediately put the first blue shirt he found and threw on his brown and white shoes. He didn't have time to fix his hair like Erica said, so he just patted it together. By the time he finished he got a text from Stiles saying he, Scott, and Erica were waiting on him. Isaac went back and looked at Erica's name and got angry. _She's gonna get it when I see her!_ Isaac grabbed his bag and rushed out the door and began walking with the group.

Isaac walked next to Erica so he could tell her about the dream without Scott and Stiles hearing them.

"So I had the craziest dream!"

"What happened?"

Isaac was trying to figure out how he was going to say this. _ I can't just come out and say oh I fucked Scott that's all or um... well Scott and I were kissing and he was stroking my cock until I came all over his hand and body._

"Well I'm waiting."

"Well... um... I had sex with Scott, well not technically but like we were kissing and then we took shirts off than he wacked me off and this sounds like we did have sex huh?"

Erica laughed out loud. Loud enough that Stiles and Scott looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked smiling.

"It's just something Boyd texted me." Erica explained.

Isaac released air in relief that Erica hadn't told anyone. _I'm sure she wont say anything to anyone, well after Scott and I date. _Isaac stopped thinking and backed tracked what he said. "That was an unreasonable statement."

Everyone stopped and looked at him. "How was my statement about class unreasonable?" Stiles asked with an angry face.

Isaac hadn't realized that Stiles was talking, he had completely blocked him out to think and he didn't know that he was talking aloud. Everyone was still looking at him. Isaac had to think of an excuse but nothing came to him so he just told the truth.

"I'm sorry I was talking to myself about what I was thinking."

"O, okay than. Lets go he building is right there." Stiles said as he pint toward the door. "And just in time, its 10:57, so we better run." Everyone did as Stiles said and started running but Isaac was left because he was kind of the slowest out if them. He caught up to them though and only one minutes till class started.

They entered the room and Isaac was amazed. It was his dream classroom with chairs and desk joined together. _What was the name of it again... a lecture room? _Isaac was trying to remember the name but it wouldn't click, so he just called it a lecture the room. They all went to take there sits together. Isaac went last hoping to sit near Erica, but being the love doctor she was, she made Scott switch seats with her. She looked over at Isaac and gave him a huge smile, all Isaac did was throw her a frown. Isaac happened to look down at Scott who threw a smile at him. Isaac started looking around thinking about how he could just go sit in a different seat but didn't want Scott thinking he didn't like him.

As Isaac sat down, the teacher began to walk in. Isaac's mouth dropped at the sight of her. She had brown long hair, with a tight body,and amazing brown eyes. Isaac thought she had the cutest lips ever. _She gorgeous. _Isaac thought_. But not as cute as Scott. _Isaac shook his head again.

"Is everything okay there?" Isaac looked up and realized everyone was staring at him. He than looked to the front of the class and saw the teacher was even looking at him. He than realized that she was talking to him.

"Um... yea. Scott here told me I had something in my hair." Isaac responded looking at Scott. Scott just smiled and nodded yes to the teacher. She just smiled and started roll call.

Isaac sat there waiting to hear his name. Scott tapped Isaac but he just ignored. He continued tapping but Isaac continued to ignore him until he finally said something.

"What!" Isaac yelled. The teacher looked at him.

"Minster Lahey, that is your 2nd weird reaction since we met, can we talk after class?"

Isaac didn't understand why she said it was a reaction. "What do you mean reaction?"

"Well I called your name for attendance and you yelled what toward me. Unless Mr. McCall was bothering you again?

Isaac wanted to say Scott was but he didn't want to get Scott in any trouble so he just slumped into his seat. "I'll just see you after class." The teacher nodded her head and continued with roll call.

minutes later she began her lesson. Isaac sat and took some notes. Isaac was tapped but he didn't look back but a note was slid across his notebook. He started not to read but he was curious of what was on it.

Hey

Isaac rolled his eyes and wrote back. _Yes Scott_. Isaac slid it back.

So um... do you still want to go to lunch with me?"

It depends on if I leave class because you know you made me have to stay.

I'm sure you will leave before 2

What time does class end anyway?

At 12

Isaac looked at his watch and saw there was only 5 mins. _Well wait for me outside of class for your answer._

Okay but I hope you say yes

And why is that?

Just as Scott was about to write back, the teachers phone started ringing. "Seems its 12, so have a good day everyone."

Everyone immediately left the room but Isaac. _Their probably leaving for lunch. _Isaac got up and walked toward the teacher's desk.

"Well hello Isaac, I wasn't expecting for you to stay."

Isaac raised on of his eye brows. "Why wouldn't I? You asked me to."

The teacher just smirked. "Well I don't think we have formally introduced ourselves. I'm Mrs. Blake. But when we're not near many students you can call Jennifer" She held her hand out for Isaac to shake it. He did and gave her a smile.

"So is McCall your boyfriend?"

Isaac was baffled at how straight forward she was with the question. He didn't talk for a second than he came clean. "No we aren't dating, he just has a crush on me."

Jennifer looked a bit confused by his statement and looked at him for a quick second. She walked over to the front of her desk and leaned on it. "And how do you know this?"

Isaac looked up toward the clock and it was 12:15. "Well he asked me to eat lunch with him after class was over."

Jennifer just nodded her head, "Well did you say yes?"

"I told him it depends on how long I'm in here." Isaac looked up at the clock again and so did Jennifer. "But I'm gonna say yes because I'm pretty hungry."

"Well than I don't want to keep waiting but no more outburst in my class alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And if you end up dating McCall."

"I understand."

Jennifer waved to him and he turned to walk away. "Oh and Isaac!"

"Yea?"

"Good luck." Jennifer threw a wink at him and he just smiled.

Isaac than rushed out the building to Scott sitting on the steps.

"You do know that's a fire hazard right?"

Scott gave Isaac the cutest smile that Isaac had ever seen. "When I see you I think the same thing."

Isaac looked at him confused. _Well wasn't really creative... is that the best he can do? _Isaac just gave him a smile.

"Well what do you say to lunch?"

Isaac was going to turn him down but then his stomach growled and he had no choice but to accept. "Um.. sure."

Scott jumped up from the steps with joy. He grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him toward the direction of the cafeteria.

"This going to be so fun and foods on me." Scott said with a smile on his face. Isaac just gave him a thumbs up and continued walking.

They finally made it with only 10 minutes left. Isaac was still new to everything so Scott helped him out. Isaac ended up getting a salad with a coke and Scott got half of Boyd's usual at the café but with less bacon than Boyd. Isaac let a giggle slip out his mouth. Scott turned his head to the side a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that Boyd gets that all the time at the café."

Scott smirked, "And who do you think he got it from?"

"I know it wasn't you, Boyd gets ten times that amount of bacon on his sandwiches."

Scott laughed and so did Isaac. "That's because unlike Boyd, I don't want to die at a young."

Isaac laughed started to laugh louder and so did Scott. Some people were looking at them but they didn't really care but they were interrupted when two guys and a girl approached them. Isaac looked in the corner of his eye to see the figures that shadowed them. He was amazed by the male figure that towered over him. He looked up to get a clear view of the man. The guy had the most amazing sculpted face that was almost amazing as Scott's in his opinion. He had green eyes, with this amazing hair cut that made Isaac's body feel weird. It felt like the first time he met Scott. He moved his eyes toward the other guy standing over him. The other guy was cute and looked Hawaiian but he wasn't as beautiful and perfect looking as the other guy. He than looked over to the girl hoping for her to be as beautiful as him and she actually was except Isaac already knew the woman.

"Hey Isaac." Lydia smiled at Isaac but Isaac threw her a quick one trying to avoid eye contact with her. Scott tilted his head again and turned toward the people who were still standing there.

"Um.. what'ca need?"

The amazing man gave Scott an eye roll. "Well McCall, the coach wanted me to tell you that we're having practice at 5 today and don't be late." Isaac was amazed by his voice. He was kinda speechless at first.

Scott just nodded. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Can we just go?" Isaac wasn't so happy with the way the guy was speaking but he could resist his beauty.

Him and the Hawaiian guy left but Lydia stayed behind. "Well Isaac I'm sure I'll see you at the practice."

Isaac just stared at her but nodded yes due to his mouth being full. Lydia smiled and walked away. Isaac quickly chewed his food and looked over at Scott.

"Who were those people?"

"Well that was Danny, Jackson, and Lydia."

"And who was the one with the green eyes?"

Scott made a frown but changed his mood. "That was Jackson."

"Wow he is hot!"

Scott smirked a bit, "Yea that's what everyone said."

Isaac smiled and they sat in silence for a bit till Scot spoke. "So are you gay?"

Isaac started choking on his drink a bit. Scott got scared and jumped up but Isaac was fine. He coughed a bit and shook his head.

"I'm sorry what did you ask?"

"I asked if you were gay."

"Um... no I'm not."

"O." Scott's faced turned sad a bit. Isaac noticed it and thought he should make him happy a bit.

"But I'm bi."

Just like Isaac suspected, Scott's head jumped up with a smile on his face. Isaac smiled back and started to finish eating.

"I'm bi also?"

Isaac just looked at him, "Your lying, your just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm serious. I use to date Danny."

Isaac was confused. He forgot who Danny was. "And Danny is who now?"

"It's the guy that was standing near Jackson."

"Oh." Isaac sat for a second and began thinking. "Well um... is Jackson gay?"

"No he dates Lydia." Isaac's mouth dropped and he couldn't help but be surprised.

"No way."

Scott smiled. "Way."

"There is no way a guy that perfect is straight."

"Hey that's what Stiles thought but its true."

Isaac just shook his head and began to drink his pop. Isaac finished his stuff but Scott was already done. Isaac just smiled at him.

"So what sport do you play?"

"I play lacrosse."

"So is Danny and Jackson on the team?"

"Yeah. Danny is a goalie, I'm co-captian, and Jackson is captain." Isaac was a bit amazed of what status Jackson and Scott were at._ At least they both live up to their standards._

"So how long have you been playing?"

Scott took a moment to think. "I've played all through high school, and I've played here for about a year now."

"So you're a sophomore?"

"Yep."

"Huh. I always thought you were a freshman like me."

Scott smiled and looked at his phone. "Aw man."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just got class in 15 minutes and its half way across the campus."

"Oh alright than you better get going."

"Nah its cool, you want me to walk you to your dorm?"

Isaac smirked a bit, "No I can walk just hurry to class."

"Alright if you say so, I just wanted to make sure you didn't get nearly hit by cars again."

Isaac laughed. "No I'm sure that wont happen again."

"Well can you come to my practice?"

"Yeah I'll come with Stiles."

Scott laughed, "Stiles is on the team."

"Oh than I'll come with Erica and Boyd."

"Alright I'll see you later than."

"Yes you will."

Isaac and Scott there for an awkward silence waiting for someone to make a move. Isaac got up quickly and left. He ran to his dorm, making sure cars wouldn't hit him like Scott said. He got into his room and laid down. Boyd wasn't in the room and it felt empty.

"He's probably with Cora." He said aloud. He than grabbed his phone and set an alarm for 4:50. He looked at the time and saw it was 3:30. He looked at his desk and saw the mountain of homework he had but flopped his face down on the pillow. Isaac began thinking about how amazingly attractive Scott was and how he was oddly more amazing looking than Jackson. He continued to think about him and slowly drifted until he said something aloud that was weird.

"I think I love Scott."


	11. First Kiss

Isaac awoke to his little rooster alarm he had and to Boyd packing a duffle bag. Isaac sat up wondering what he was doing.

"So where ya going?" Boyd looked over at Isaac with a puzzled look but then looked down at his bag and noticed.

"Well if you had listened to me the other night, I told you that lacrosse practice starts today and that I made the team."

Isaac just nodded his head pretending like he remembered the conversation but Boyd knew he didn't so he just went along with it. "So I'll be back in a couple of hours so-" Isaac stopped Boyd from talking. "I'm going with you." Boyd was confused but then understood why.

"Did Scott ask you to come or did you decide to come see him?"

Isaac had hoped Boyd wouldn't figure that out or even ask that question so he lied. "No, I didn't even know Scott was on the team. And if you must know I'm going to see Stiles. I want to see if he's as good as he said." Isaac smiled because he knew Stiles doesn't play and that he was basically a bench warmer.

"Whatever you say kid." Boyd just shook his head and started out the door. Isaac wasn't paying attention until Boyd was gone and he immediately followed after.

They walked to the field for seemed like miles to Isaac because Boyd didn't feel like driving such a short distance. By the time they arrived, practice was just about to began. Boyd ran into the locker room to change while Isaac went to go find a seat. Isaac turned to corner where the bleachers were and saw Allison and Lydia sitting next to each other. He tried to avoid their because he felt like sitting alone but Lydia spotted him and waved for him to join them. Isaac hesitated to go contemplating whether he should go sit with them or stay alone. After walking along them to sit, he just decided to go sit with them. He went and sat in between them both giving them a hug and a smile.

"So who are you here for?" Lydia asked with her head tilted a bit to the left. Isaac didn't want to answer her question because he was morally irritated by how she acts so perfect but he thought he should give her a chance.

"Um.. I was here for Boyd but than Stiles asked me to come. Plus I would've been bored in my room."

Lydia nodded her head and so did Allison. Isaac turned toward Lydia, "I suppose that your here for you boyfriend right?"

Lydia smiled and nodded. "Well here for my maybe boyfriend." Isaac raised on of his eyebrows confused. "What do you mean 'maybe boyfriend'?" Lydia smiled again. "Well I think he might be gay, so I'm giving him till his first lacrosse game to find out the truth."

Isaac just nodded his head and looked at Allison. "Who are you here to see Allison?" Allison looked up from her phone.

"Oh, I'm here with Lydia." Lydia laughed and tapped Isaac. He turned toward her quickly to see what she wanted.

"She's really here to see her ex-boyfriend." Isaac nodded his head and turned to the field.

"So who is the lucky fella?"

Allison pointed onto the field at the guy that just walked out the locker room. "Number 11."

Isaac saw the player. He saw how amazing his figure looked. Isaac couldn't see his face because of his helmet, but was fascinated by his butt when he bent down to stretch.

"He's kinda hot Allison!" Allison began to laugh really loud at Isaac.

"How can you tell he is hot if you cant see his face?" Allison asked while still laughing. Isaac smiled, "The body will tell it all, and how amazing he is in bed." Isaac and Lydia began laughing together like Allison.

They started up a scrimmage match between the teammates. Isaac was amazed as he watched number 11 play. He made at least 10 shots in the first round, then made another 10 in the second, and 20 in the third. Isaac had his jaw dropped at the beauty of the player. Than he looked down to see if he saw Scott but found Jackson instead on the bench with an angry look on his face which made Lydia giggle at him. Later on in the match Allison and Lydia yawned and layed on Isaac. He kind of smiled knowing that felt so comfortable around him. After a few more plays, practice finally ended. Isaac started looking around for the guy he watched play the whole game. He finally spotted him talking to Stiles and Boyd with his helmet still on. _Come on and take that stupid thing off already! _He thought as he watched him. Just as Isaac asked, the guy turned to his side looking at the coach and took off his helmet. Isaac's jaw dropped again when he saw who number 11 was. He was surprised that the sexy, amazingly talented, good in bed, and perfect figure guy was Scott. Sexual lust for Scott began to cloud his face and body. He ran down the bleachers and began walking toward the group. Isaac hadn't realized that Lydia and Allison were walking next him until Lydia grabbed his shoulder. They approached the group with smirks on their face except for Isaac. He was more interested with Scott but tried to hid what he was indicating. Instead of completing Scott on the shots he made like Allison and Lydia did, he grabbed Boyd and pulled him to the side.

Boyd was confused by what was going on so he stopped Isaac. "Is everything okay?"

Isaac smiled, "Yea I'm just hungry?"

Boyd's face changed as if he was bothered. "So you dragged me out her just because you were hungry?"

Isaac smiled again. "You make it seem like it was bad."

Boyd laughed at Isaac. He knew exactly what was going on and decided to toy with Isaac. "Okay fine, but let me go shower and change really quick."

"Why cant you do it at the dorm? We have to use your car anyway." Isaac said as he looked up at Boyd. Boyd had given him this look that mad him cave and give in. "Fine but make it quick!" Boyd smiled and ran into the locker room.

About 5 minutes later, Boyd finally came out the locker room with Stiles. Isaac thought Boyd invited him so he was cool with it until Scott came running after them.

"So Isaac, I invited Stiles and Scott along since Scott most of the hard work and he might be hungry. Plus Stiles brought his car with him for practice." Isaac smiled at Stiles and Scott but turned to Boyd giving him an angry look and signaled for him to come to him. Boyd did as he was asked and come.

"So, what's your motive?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"I honest-" Isaac cut Boyd off with a glare that kind of frightened Boyd so he quit playing for a bit. "Okay okay. I was telling you the truth when I explained it to you. I didn't fell like taking the long walk back to the car and Stiles told me he brought his car with him."

"You act like you three just played the champion and you won because Scott made 40 shots in the game!"

"So you kept track?" Boyd began smiling . Then Isaac did the same and started catching on to what he was trying to do.

"Ahh, so you and Stiles are working together, well two can play that game." Before Boyd could say something, Isaac walked away.

He walked toward Scott and Stiles to give them the information. "Well here is how its going down. First of all we are going to the Beacon Hills Café, second we shall be taking Stiles car as established before, and finally, I will be paying, my treat everyone."

With that Isaac began walking toward the direction of Stiles's car. Everyone else looked at each other and started to catch up after him.

They made it to the car and got in Isaac wanted to sit in the passenger seat up front in the car but Boyd called shotgun before Isaac could. Of course Boyd was trying to set Isaac and Scott up so he called it knowing Scott would sit in the back with whomever. Boyd lift the seat up for him smiling and all Isaac did was give him a fake smile with a little anger in it. Isaac sat down and looked over to Scott who smiled. Stiles took off toward the café taking a highway. Isaac was just enjoying his time looking out the window while Boyd, Scott, and Stiles talked about lacrosse.

"Hey Isaac." Scott said while tapping him.

"Yeah?"

""I'm glad you came to my practice today."

Isaac looked up making sure Boyd and Stiles were still talking so they wouldn't know he was responding. "You asked me to come so I came and nice job out there making 40 shots."

Scott smiled, "You kept track?"

"No I was just amazed by how good you were." Scott nodded his head smiling again.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well of course I have classes tomorrow homework for the weekend, that's it. Why?"

"Well Stiles and his soon to be boyfriend Derek is going to the movies with us and I don't wanna be a third wheel, so can you go with me?"

Isaac smiled because he knew Scott was trying to ask him on a date. "I don't know Scotty. I got homework and I'm not really a fan of movies, so..." Scott's smile dimmed a bit which made Isaac fell bad but than it brightened again.

"Well how about you come to my dorm and bring your homework, if you want."

Isaac's body started feeling that lust he felt when he saw Scott playing lacrosse. _If I go with him to his room, it can lead to kissing and than sex but if I go to the movies, it'll lead to kissing and sex when we leave. _Isaac was quiet for a while with made Scott uneasy. _I'll give him answer later. _"You can have your answer later." Scott gave a fake smile and turned to the window until Boyd asked him a question. Isaac wasn't understanding what was being said so he just blocked them out.

Just as the conversation finished, they arrived at the café. Boyd let Isaac out and Stiles did the same for Scott. Isaac looked at the café and smiled.

"Wow haven't been here since we got in college, I thought I would come here everyday for lunch." Boyd smiled.

"I know what you mean." Isaac looked over at Boyd and a thought crept in his mind. "Hey doesn't Cora still work here?"

"No she quit before school started, she had enough money to last her till summer." Isaac just nodded and they walked in.

Scott and Stiles picked at table close to the door so Boyd and Isaac were forced to sit there. They started talking about random movies and guy stuff till there waitress came. Isaac was expecting Kate to come but she wasn't there, but a cute and attractive girl came to the table. Boyd raised an eyebrow looking at her with a smile on his face waving at her. She smiled back and did the same.

"So what can I get you guys?"

Scott and Stiles started looking at the menu while Isaac and Boyd ordered their food.

"I'll try you fish n' chips with fries." Isaac said looking at Boyd.

"Um.. I'll have a bacon cheese burger with extra bacon." Boyd kept looking the waitress smiling. Isaac could tell she was into Boyd because the body language she was sending toward him.

The waitress looked over at Scott and Stiles. "And you two?"

"We'll just have a cheese burger with fries." Stiles said. Scott smiled and nodded his head. The waitress left and Scott and Boyd watched as she walked away.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Boyd asked with a smirk on his face. Isaac just sat there while the others talked about her. Isaac looked over and saw the waitress giving googley eyes toward his way. He thought it was toward him but he turned his head and saw Boyd toss a smile toward her way. Boyd stood up but Isaac put his hand on his shoulder.

"No haven't you dated enough people this year?"

Boyd smiled, "No I've only dated 5 girls in high school whose names I don't know, 4 outside of school, including Cora, and you."

Scott and Stile's face became surprised. Isaac and Boyd laughed at them both and Isaac looked over at Boyd.

"When did you two date?" Scott asked while looking down at his phone trying to hide his face expression.

Boyd tapped Isaac indicating that he wanted him to tell the story, so Isaac gave in and did so. "Well my dad and I were having an argument about me being bisexual and he thought Boyd was my boyfriend because we're always together, so I told him we were. He didn't believe me so when Boyd came back into my room I kissed Boyd and he kissed me back."

"Why was he at your house?" Stiles said. "You kind of skipped around."

"Right. He was helping me pack to move into my dorm." Isaac smiled and thought he should tell a lie to make Scott look up. "Well I was already staying with him because my dad and I continually got into arguments but that night when we kissed. We cuddled and the bed and had sex."

Scott's head immediately lifted up. "Sorry I wasn't listening, you did what?"

Boyd laughed and Isaac just smiled. "You heard me, we had sex." Scott tried to ignore what he said while Stiles became super fascinated.

"Did it hurt?" Stiles asked with a serious face.

"Yeah it did in the beginning but then after a while I got use to it."

"Wow!" Stiles was still amazed but Boyd kept laughing and so did Isaac.

"Just playing guys, we only kissed." Scott heard Isaac that time and he smiled a bit still looking at his phone. Isaac knew he wasn't doing anything on there but he thought he should lighten his mood.

"Well if you guys would excuse me I'm going to the bathroom." Stiles hoped up from the seat and so did Boyd.

Isaac grabbed his arm to stop him. "Um.. were are you going?"

"I'm going to show him were the bathroom is."

Isaac giggled, "You know that's also what the waitress is for."

"I have to go to so bye."

Boyd snatched his arm away quickly and walked fast with Stiles. As Isaac suspected, Boyd went to the waitress instead of going tp the bathroom. Isaac looked over toward Scott who was still on his phone so he decided to look at his. He had some messages from his dad and some from Erica. He deleted his messages from his dad and opened the one's from Erica. Isaac smiled because they were just texts about him being on a date with Scott.

"What's so funny?" Isaac looked up at Scott who was looking at him.

"Um... Just something Erica sent me."

"What was it?" Scott lifted one of his eye brows. Before Isaac could answer, Boyd and Stiles came back so did the food. "Maybe you can tell me later." Scott said smiling and Isaac just nodded.

The group ate their food while talking about stupid things. When everyone was done eating they left. Isaac decided to drive this time and Stiles let him. They arrived home faster because Isaac took little short cuts. Stiles dropped them off at their dorm. Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Isaac went and started doing his homework while Boyd started talking on the phone with the girl from the café. Isaac finally finished his homework at 7. He didn't notice before but he was by himself and he hated being alone. He grabbed his phone out and went through his contacts wondering if Erica was in her room.

Isaac: Hey Erica, are you in your room?

Erica: No I'm at a meeting.

Isaac: Oh sorry txt me when your out.

Erica: Okay.

Isaac sat at his desk for a bit looking through his contacts. He passed Scott's name and got on Stiles._ Hm... if I go hang with Stiles he's just gonna keep talking on and on._ He looked back at Scott's name. "Guess I have no choice."

Isaac: Hey Scott!

Scott: Hey Isaac! Wyd?

Isaac: Nothing sitting here home alone you?

Scott: Same here, I don't have a roommate.

Isaac: Nice.

Scott: Yep

Isaac waited thinking maybe Scott would text him and sprout a conversation but he got nothing, so he just texted him.

Isaac: So can I come over?

Scott didn't reply for a couple of minutes and Isaac thought he said something to soon. After another minute, he finally got something.

Scott: Yeah sure. Do you know where my dorm is?

Isaac: Yeah, I remember, I'm on my way.

Scott: Alright.

Isaac put his phone in his pocket and grabbed a couple of movies. He left out making sure everything was off and that the room as cleaned.

It was still daylight when Isaac got outside so he was able to get to the dorm before it got dark out. Scott was outside already coming from his car grabbing a cd.

Of course he didn't looked Isaac's way so he had to yell to him. "SCOTT!" Scott immediately turned around looking everywhere except for Isaac's direction until Isaac waved his hand.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there." Scott stopped and waited for Isaac. Isaac jogged up to him and fist pounded Scott which made him smile. Scott opened the door and they walked in.

They got into the room and Isaac was amazed by everything he saw. "You got some nice posters."

Scott turned and looked back at Isaac. "Thanks." Isaac looked back at the posters. He had all the "Assassin's Creed" game posters, "Supernatural", "Kick-Ass", and other ones that Isaac didn't know what they were from. The one that caught his eye though was the "Scott Pilgrim VS. the World" poster.

"That has to be my second favorite movie." Scott didn't know what Isaac was talking about till he looked were his eyes were.

"Oh, that my #1." Isaac nodded and Scott smiled. "What's your #1?"

"Its "The Vow"."

"Hm.. never heard of it."

Isaac pulled it out of his bag showing him. "We could always watch it."

Scott grabbed the disc and looked at it. He turned toward his game system and put it in. Isaac smiled because he was the first person he knew that he didn't have to beg to watch it.

"You know you can sit on my bed if you want." Isaac snapped out of his thoughts and noticed he was still standing. He went and sat on the bed.

Scott came and sat next to him after he started the movie. Isaac and Scott started to relax half way through. They felt comfortable around each other so Isaac layed his head on Scott's shoulder. He nudged his head a bit because Scott's shoulders were really soft. The movie was over at 8 and Isaac noticed it started to get dark.

"I should probably go." Scott looked outside and noticed how dark it was.

"Is someone picking you up?"

"Um.. no. I'm walking."

"I can walk you if you want me to."

Isaac thought about how nice Scott was to him and how he would ignore him at times. "Um.. sure. That would be nice."

Scott turned and grabbed his shoes and a jacket. When they got outside, the wind started blowing which made Isaac shiver. Scott noticed and gave his jacket to Isaac. Isaac looked over at Scott and smiled when he felt the jacket on him.

"No Scott take it."

"I'm cool, I had to do practice in the winter last year. This nothing to me."

Isaac smiled and took his word for it. As they walked they started talking about things from the movie and about classes until Scott changed the subject.

"So did you and Boyd really kiss?"

"Um.. yea but it was to make my dad mad. Boyd didn't know that I was gonna do it. I really wouldn't consider it a kiss since it didn't mean anything."

Scott just nodded his head. "So you guys didn't really have sex?"

"Nope." Scott nodded his head again.

"So why did you ask me that?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I was just wondering if it was true."

Isaac laughed and they continued walking. They got to the front door and stopped there.

"So I guess you have to walk back alone than sorry."

"Your cool I'll just go to Stiles room, its only down there."

Isaac looked in the direction Scott pointed to and saw the dorms sitting there. "Wow I always thought that was just a class room building."

Scott laughed. "Well you know what it is now."

Isaac did the same. "Well I better go in see you tomorrow maybe."

"Alright. Are you still going to the movies with us?"

Isaac forgot all about that and looked at Scott. "Um.. maybe, your dorm is still an option right?"

"Yep."

"I'll text you my decision tomorrow when I'm out of class."

Scott smirked. "Okay I'll go than."

Isaac nodded his head and turned to unlock the door.

"Hey Isaac?"

"Yeah Scott?"

Isaac was turning around when Scott grabbed him by the face. Isaac didn't know what was going on until Isaac kissed him. Isaac had his eyes open taken by surprise, but his body accepted it and he kissed back. Isaac guess Scott knew he got comfortable because he moved his hand s from his face to his waist. The kiss lasted 2 minutes before Scott let go. Isaac was still surprised and confused.

"Shit I messed up." Scott got scared and began walking fast toward Stiles's dorm.

"Wait Scott." Isaac called his name out again but Scott kept walking. Isaac didn't understand why he walked off like that.

He unlocked the door and went into his room. He was expecting Boyd to be there so he could talk to him but he still wasn't. He threw his backpack in the corner of the room and dropped on his bed. He tried to go to sleep but all he thought about was why Scott did that. He couldn't help but think about how his body enjoyed the kiss and accepted it. Isaac didn't understand why it felt so right when he kissed Scott and it didn't fell that way when he kissed anyone else. He finally got tired at around 9 and turned to his side. H slowly dozed off thinking about the kiss until he fell asleep completely.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long I wanted to go back to giving you two chapters, but anyway, I wanted your opinion on whether I should let Scott avoid Isaac the next chapter and than they hook up on the 13th chapter or try something else. Leave a comment to help me!


	12. New Start

Isaac dreamt about what happened over and over again. After it happened, it replayed again. Soon after about 20 times, Isaac awoke.

"God I need to let this go already." Isaac said aloud he didnt bother to look around in his room until someone spoke to him.

"Let what go?" Isaac jumped at the voice and turned in his bed. He saw Erica sitting at his desk in the chair and Boyd just now fitting a tight blue shirt on. He didnt have an idea of who asked him so he pretended like he didnt hear them.

"Hello I asked a question Isaac!" Erica said shaking her hand in Isaac's face.

"Oh its just something that happened between Scott and I that's all." Erica raised her eyebrow while leaning forward. Isaac sighed. "He kissed me."

Erica gasped while her face lit up with joy. "Really how did it happen?"

Isaac smiled. "Well I went over to his dorm since somebody wasn't in his room." Isaac looked toward Boyd but he wasn't paying any attention. "Anyway, we watched a movie and he walked me back here, he kissed me then he ran away from me."

Erica's joy suddenly stopped which made Boyd laugh. "Well that wasn't really a smart thing to do." Boyd began laughing again and tipped Erica off a bit. "And why do you find this funny?"

"Well its just that, have you two ever considered that it was his first time kissing a guy?" Boyd started smiling again while he finished slipping on his jacket. Isaac started being curious then when he thought about it and so did Erica.

"Maybe your right" She said.

"By the way. Where are you two headed?"

"We have a class to go to."

Isaac tilted his head to the left a bit. "Since when did you two have a class together?"

"Since school started?" Boyd said laughing.

"Well what class is it?"

"Well we would be in Math right now but we may not go since Boyd is taking so long."

Isaac started to giggle. "Sucks for you two."

"Well its not our fault we cant test out of basic classes like one of our friends." Isaac laughed again.

"Alright. I'm ready girl." Boyd said. "Oh Isaac, we're having lunch today like we use to before school started. Just the three of us."

"Um what time?"

"About 12:30 if that's cool." Isaac nodded his head with approval. "Alright see you then." Boyd shout as Erica pushed him out the door. She waved goodbye and shut the door.

Isaac was only. He checked the time and saw it was only 8:45. Since his class didnt start till 10:45 and all his homework done, he had nothing to do. He sat on his bed for a minute until his stomach growled. _Guess I better go get food. _He hopped out of his bed and went to shower. He got back into his room and began to dress. He couldn't decide on what to wear so he grabbed a pair of Boyd's gym shorts which didn't fit him so well, a white V-neck, and his favorite open toed sandals. He grabbed his keys and money and left out.

Scott started to creep back into his mind as he walked to the cafeteria. His mind couldn't help but replay what happened leaving him wondering what went wrong. He shook his head hoping that maybe the memory would fallout of his head and onto the ground. He looked up when he was close to the building and saw Stiles getting out of his car.

"HEY STILES!" He yelled trying to get his attention. He didnt look the first time so he called his name again. "STILES!" He then turned around quickly looking for the person calling his name. He saw Isaac waving to him and stopped walking. Isaac got to him in a matter of seconds since he jogged.

"Hey Isaac. I was just in my way to see you when I finished eating."

"Hm.. I wanted to do the same." Isaac said sarcastically. Stiles laughed and so did Isaac.

They walked into the building waiting at the end of the line to pay. They started talking about random stuff about classes, food, and whenever a guy or girl walked passed they would point out if they were hot or not. Finally the line shortened. Isaac decided to treat Stiles and pay for breakfast. They grabbed their food, sat down and began to talk.

"So Stiles. There is something that I need to ask you." Stiles looked up with food stuffed in his mouth which made Isaac laugh.

"What'ca need buddy?"

Isaac started thinking about how he was going to ask Stiles about Scott so he just said whatever came to his mind. "I was wondering why Sco-"

Stiles stopped Isaac by putting a finger up. He swallowed what seemed like a mouth load of pancakes. "Is this about Scott running after kissing you?"

Isaac wasn't surprised Stiles knew. He figured Scott told him when he ran to his dorm. "Yea that's what it was but I think I know why he did it."

"Really? Could you tell me because he wouldn't give me a clue."

"I think its because he hasn't ever kissed a guy."

Stiles looked up and began laughing loud. People started to look at him which made Isaac feel a bit embarrassed but Stiles didnt stop.

"Whats so funny Stiles?"

Stiles was still laughing a but pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Its just what you thought was the reason."

"And that was funny how." Stiles stopped laughing after he realized the angry tone in his voice.

"Okay look you have to swear that what I'm about to tell you, you have to take to your grave." Stiles held out his pinky finger to Isaac. Isaac smile a bit at the thought of feeling like he was in elementary after grabbing Stiles's pinky with his.

"I swear."

Stiles continued eating before he told Isaac. "Your not the first boy he kissed nor if it happens, you wont be the first guy he has sex with."

Isaac raised an eyebrow. "And who did this happen with?"

"The Hawaiian kid on our team Danny?" Isaac's jaw dropped a bit.

"So is that's way he makes so much eye contact with him. When did this happened?"

"Our prom. He asked him to the dance and then he took him to a hotel and they did it I guess you could say."

"Whoa. That is very satisfying information."

"But he did just get out of a relationship with Allison, plus he was kind of in love with her." Isaac nodded his statement which made him start to think about it.

Stiles finished eating and looked down at his watch. "So do you want me to come by and pick you up or meet up at class?"

"What time is it?"

"It is exactly 10:25. That should give you time to fix that." Stiles said as he waved his hand at Isaac's hair. Isaac smiled and nodded.

"Um I'll meet you there."

Stiles gave him a quick nod and walked out the room fast. Isaac finished eating and threw away all the trash Stiles left for him. He started walking out to fix the mess that Stiles was talking about. He walked across the parking lot were he meet Scott hoping that maybe he would nearly run him over again. The night before crept its way in to his mind again making him think about it more. _Why did he have to run away. He could have called me last night or texted. But maybe he didnt wanna get hurt again like before. _He got to his room still thinking of it. He hurried up and fixed his hair and brush his teeth. He passed a mirror and saw how baggy Boyd's shorts looked on him but he didnt have time to change. He grabbed his phone, bag, pair of shades and jogged out the door.

It didnt take him long to get to the building since he knew where it was located. He check the time seeing that it was 10:30. He decided to wait outside of the building for Stiles. He sat there for a while checking his phone once in a while. It turned 10:40 when he checked last. He texted Stiles to find out were he was.

Isaac: Hurry. Outside of building waiting on you.

It didnt take long for a reply.

Stiles: Already in here. Waiting on you.

Isaac panicked because he thought he wasn't gonna make it in time. He ran into the building and into the class room. He figured he was late since it was 10:46 but he made the effort to make it. He got into the class and saw people near each other in groups talking but the teacher wasn't in the class room. He looked around the room for Stiles. He finally found him and an empty seat next to him.

"So who's the teacher and what class is this again?"

"Um... this is Criminal Justice and the teacher is Mr. Hale or should I say Peter." Isaac did a quick head nod looking around the class. "And speaking of Hale." Stiles tugged Isaac's shirt making him turn to the direction of the guy that just walked in. He was an okay looking man to Isaac but he wasn't his type.

"That's the guy your crushing on?"

"Yeah, Derek Hale."

"I mean he's okay but he isn't all that."

"Well that's your opinion."

Isaac was about to say something when a nice looking guy came into the room. He was kinda tall but not that much. He had his hair slick back which made him look more attractive, he had these amazing looking blue eyes that Isaac couldn't stop staring at. "Now there's my type right there. Who that hot guy?"

Stiles smirked. "That guy right there is your Criminal Justice teacher Peter." Isaac smiled a bit.

Peter sat all his stuff down taking a sip of what smelt like coffee before he spoke. "Sorry I'm late everyone. I had a little lady friend over my house yesterday and I had a bit of a hangover to so, yeah."

The class started to laugh. Peter started roll call making sure everyone was there. He looked around the room as he called and he spotted Isaac. He say down the clip board he was using and walked Isaac's way. "Why hello unfamiliar person. And who might you be?"

"I'm Isaac Lahey sir."

"Ahh my injured student. I see you've recovered from what ever happened. That was quiet fast."

"Well I still feel a little pain every now and than."

"Alrighty than can we talk sometime today?" Isaac gave Peter a thumbs up which made Peter smile. "Well welcome to Criminal Analyst."

Isaac was shocked from the trance that Peter mentally put on him. He turned to Stiles quickly afterward. "I thought you said this was Criminal Justice!"

Stiles shrugged his should and gave Isaac a smile. Isaac gave Stiles an angry look which made his smile go away.

Peter finished role call and began to teach class. Isaac grabbed his notebook and began taking the notes he had to making sure he wrote down what Peter did and what he said. Half way through the class, he stopped teaching.

"Okay class I have a little project for you. Its a crime scene type." Peter stopped and counted the people in the class room. "Okay your all gonna be paired in groups of two. I will be giving each group a crime scene and you will have to solve it. The point of this exercise is you get all of you to think like a killer and be able to get in the mind set to figure out what they used, how they did it and anything else that helped you solve it. Now I know its the beginning of the school year so you wont have to present it till the first two weeks of November so we have more time to present. I'm going to pass this paper around after you get into groups. Your going to write your names down and I need a number from one of you."

"And why do you need our numbers?" Stiles questioned.

"Well I'm gonna set up the crime scenes in different spots over the weekend and I'm going to text you the location of yours. Now once you get it, no one in this class is to know where yours is because it would just ruin the surprise. Now everyone disband and get into groups before time runs out."

Everyone immediately jumped up going to their friends. "Hey maybe we should." Isaac stopped when he realize when he realized who it was Stiles was staring at.

"All those girls are asking to be his partner but he's rejecting him."

"Than why don't you go ask him and see what your results are."

"I just cant do that. Its more than just asking someone to be your partner. You have to warm them up with words than go in for the kill." Isaac giggled but Stiles kept a straight face staring at Derek.

"I'll be back." Isaac hopped out of his seat and walked toward Derek's direction. He could faintly hear Stiles yelling his name but he kept walking.

Derek was sitting in his chair just getting done rejecting another girl that asked him. "Yeah um I already have a partner." Isaac kinda felt sorry for the girl when her beautiful smile turned to a sorrow look.

"Hey there Derek."

"Hey, Isaac right."

"That's me."

"Look um.. I already have a partner so..."

"Look Derek I'm not stupid you could cut the crap. I already know you don't have one."

Derek smiled. "Well ya got me what do you want?"

Derek was still smiling which for some reason made him a bit attractive to Isaac. "See my friend over there?"

Derek and Isaac looked into the direction Isaac pointed. Stiles quickly turned his head looking at the window like he wasn't staring at Derek.

"Yea what about him?"

"Well he's kind of scared to come and ask you if you would be so humbly honored to be his partner. So I thought I would be the good friend I am and ask you for him."

"Okay... And why was he scared to ask me?"

"Because he could over hear you rejecting all those really cute girls. Now before you give an answer. Just know that he is a super cool, fun, and humorous person. Plus he's super smart."

Derek took a couple of seconds to think about it. "Um... sure why not."

"You honestly wont regret it. I'll go relay the good news to him." Isaac hopped out of the chair and walked quickly to his original seat.

"What did you say to him?"

"Calm down. I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

"Good news I guess."

"Well he really does have a partner."

"How is that good news? What's the bad?"

"Well he wants to be your partner."

"What how is that good news!" Stiles shout in bit and some weird jiggle movement with his head and hands.

Isaac laughed. "Look all you need to do is go put on some of that Stilinski charm and grab your man or partner. Whatever works for you."

Stiles smiled and hopped up walking over to Derek. Isaac was left by himself looking to see who he can ask to be his companion but everyone was taken. Peter realized everyone was grouped but he looked to see Isaac alone.

"Isaac we do have one missing student today so you can pair up with him. His name is Ethan. You should probably keep a look out for him." Peter handed Isaac the piece of paper with a bunch of people's name and numbers. He was confused for a minute for what it was for but than he realized. He jotted his number and name down and handed the paper back to Peter.

"Well class dismissed everyone." Everyone quickly left even Peter did the same. Isaac, Derek, and Stiles walked out together giving Isaac tips about the class. Soon they disbanded and went their separate ways. Isaac sent Boyd a text telling him that he was able to go to lunch. Isaac got a quick reply but he didnt check when he spotted Scott across the street. He jogged across trying to get his attention but he saw the headphones in his ear.

"HEY SCOTT!" Isaac yelled but he still didnt get an answer. Isaac grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Isaac?" Scott had a surprised look on his face that looked really cute on him.

"Look I need to talk to you about something. About the other night actually"

"Could you make it quick, I have a class to get to."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Look Isaac asking me a question that isn't important is wasting my time. If you aren't saying anything then let me go." Scott snatched his shoulder away from Isaac and started walking again. "Maybe you should just stay away from me." Isaac faintly heard the last sentence he spoke.

Isaac was speechless. He didnt know how he should have responded to him. He was kind of scared since he knew Scott as the sweet, hot guy that nearly ran him over. He started to feel his eyes water but he held back the tears. He turned and started running to his dorm. He rushed into his room throwing his backpack to a corner and falling against his door. He clutched his knees putting his head down crying. He couldn't help but reply the last thing Scott said to him. There was a knock on the door and someone calling his name.

"Hey Isaac?" The familiar voice calling him sounded like it was a girl.

"Just a minute." Isaac wiped his eyes making sure he looked okay so he wouldn't worry whom ever it was. He opened the door to find Lydia applying lipstick on her.

"Hey there can we talk?" Isaac moved aside letting Lydia in. She sat down gracefully in the chair like the little princess she was.

"So what's up?"

"Well first of all what's wrong with you?"

Isaac hesitated thinking of what lie he should make up. "Um... what are you taking about?"

"Isaac, I know dry tears when I see them." With no answer from Isaac she continued. "Is it because of Scott. I heard what he said when I pulled into the parking lot. I also saw how fast you were when you ran back."

"Yeah I did track in high school and yea that's what it was but I'm fine now." Lydia got up from her seat and pulled Isaac in for a hug.

"Its okay. If he doesn't want you then your obviously to good for him." She hugged him a bit tighter making Isaac feel loved. She left go and patted him on the shoulder.

Isaac smiled. "So what are you really here for?"

"Well Jackson and I broke up and I had no one to talk to about but you."

"So... basically I'm your last and final choice?" Lydia gave a tiny smile while her lips sinked into her mouth. Isaac took the hint and knew he was right. "Well why did you two break up?"

"Um.. for some reason he started being distant and when I asked him to have sex with me, he always had this excuse on why he couldn't when I knew plainly that he didnt want to."

"Did you ever figure that maybe he had some personal trouble going on?"

"He didn't, if he did he would have mentioned it to me as soon as it happened."

"Oh well sorry."

"I'm fine I'm just wondering if your going to be okay."

"Yea I'll be okay." Isaac grabbed his phone and checked the time. He gasped but also sighed a bit. Lydia noticed the sound he made and lifted a brow.

"What's wrong?"

"Boyd, Erica, and I were suppose to have lunch together today."

"Where at?"

Isaac looked at his phone and remember the text message he got before he talk to Scott. "At the Beacon Hills Café."

"Well tell you'll be there in no less then 5 minutes."

Isaac was confused but he did what she said. He got a quick response telling him okay. "I-" He looked up to see Lydia gone but the door was open. He walked out going outside and saw Lydia pulling her car up to the door. Isaac wasn't surprised by the car she which was a black 2014 Lincoln MKS. Lydia had signaling for him to get in but Isaac was just staring at her car.

"Are you gonna get in?" Lydia yelled while waving her hand in his face.

"Oh sorry yeah." He jogged to the other side and hopped in.

It didt take long for them to get there but Isaac still had to give Lydia directions to café. Lydia was surprised she never heard of it but Isaac really wasn't. He expected Lydia to dine at expensive places not low class like the café but he felt like he was stereotyping so he erased the thought from his mind. They were there in less than 4 minutes. Isaac hopped out the car going around to Lydia's side.

"Thanks for the ride. Tell Allison I'll be by the dorm later." Lydia gave him a nod and Isaac jogged into the café.

He looked around for the gang but for some reason they weren't in the usual spot. It was taken by an older man that looked like he was in his 50's. He looked into another corner and saw Erica waving her hand to get his attention. He walked fast to the spot and slid into the booth.

"Hey buddy!"

"Hey Erica. How was class today?"

"It was okay. Who was that in the car?"

"Oh its just Lydia."

"Last time I checked. You said she was a heartless bitch who needed to be killed." Isaac laughed and so did Erica.

"I think that's what you intrepid but that changed when I found out she was a caring and loving girl."

"Cool. Nice to hear your making friends. Have you seen Scott lately?" Isaac's facial expression changed. He had forgot about he and Scott's interaction earlier. Erica seemed to notice what she did. "Oh I'm sorry I-"

"No Erica its cool but where is Boyd?"

"Um.. he's been in the bathroom for a couple of minutes. You should go and check on him." Isaac sighed and slid out of the seat. He walked over to the bathroom with his head down looking at his shoes. He shoved the door open lifting his head up. He was taken by shock of what he found. He saw Boyd kissing another guy who seemed to look familiar.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Boyd quickly separated from the guy turning to Isaac.

"Isaac it isn't what it looks like.. well I mean-"

"What do you mean it isn't what it looks like. It looked like your tongue was shoved down his throat! Are you two even dating?"

"No but-"

"Who is this?"

"His name is Max." Isaac looked at Max.

"Your on the guy on the Lacrosse team that kept staring at Boyd during practice!" Max quickly nodded his head. Isaac groaned and wiped his hand over his face.

"Isaac I can-"

"Boyd not right now we'll talk later. Lets just go." Isaac turned to walk out the door trying to act calm as he can. "Oh and lets pretend this didnt happen okay." Boyd nodded his head walking out with Isaac. They went back to the booth. Erica had a worried face when she saw them come back.

"What happened?"

"Um.. Boyd was throwing up."

"Oh.. well we can reschedule its only Friday lets have Lunch tomorrow."

"No Erica its-"

"Yea maybe that's a good idea." Isaac cut off Boyd snarling while staring at him.

They all got up from the table and left out. Isaac walked out first seeing Lydia still in the car on the phone crying her eyes out. Erica quickly ran to the car and so did Isaac.

"What's wrong?" Erica asked getting into the car.

"Its Jackson..."

"What happened to him."

"He-" Lydia started crying more. Erica patted and rubbed her back.

"Isaac, you and Boyd go see what happened with Jackson until I can get something from her" Isaac nodded and hopped into the drivers seat and sped off with Boyd.

Isaac and Boyd were silent on the way back to the campus.

"Ya know we're gonna have to talk about it sometime." Boyd said. Isaac turned to look at him but turned back to the road.

"Boyd. What and why did that happen? And why did you choose the bathroom of a diner to do that, someone besides me could have walked in."

"One I thought we locked the door and two I don't know why but I kissed him. First he would try and touch me during practice whenever I tackle him or if he tackles me. I guess since the girl I wanted probably doesn't want me, that I got desperate and let my hormones take its course."

Isaac pulled over the car over and turned it off. "Boyd that honestly is the poorest excuse someone could have said. I mean who would say I let my hormones take its course. Are you gay now?" Isaac suddenly felt like he had Boyd's short temper and Boyd had his lack of ability to stand up for himself.

"No I'm not."

"Than what did you do, imagine that he was the girl you wanted? Is that who you've been going with the past few days?"

"No and yeah. After practice." Isaac's jaw dropped.

"So basically everyday, you've going somewhere to kiss him? What else did you two do give each other blow jobs?"

"Um.. I guess you could say that and no I never gave him one before."

"So I guess you two had sex too huh?" Boyd didnt say anything. He turned his head to the window waiting for Isaac to start the car. Isaac took a deep breath and started the car. He began driving back to the school. The car ride was quiet except for the radio that was on until Isaac quickly turned it off.

"Boyd listen I'm angry with you its just that... well you didn't let anyone know what was going on. If your gay your gay, if your bi well than your bi. Just let your friends know okay." Boyd nodded his head to the response. "So who is the girl that made you change?"

"I didn't change, I was just trying to satisfy myself. But it was Erica." Isaac's face became dumbfounded. He didn't know what he should say. He swallowed down the saliva that was stuck in his throat thinking about the situation.

"Well than why don't you tell her that? You already know she has a crush on you so go in for the kill."

Boyd laughed a bit. "Go in for the kill? Were did you get that from?"

"Um.. something Stiles said to me. Its probably gonna be implanted in my mind for a while."

"But thanks maybe I should listen to you. When we get the chance I'll-" Boyd was stopped ny the sound of a One Direction song playing on Isaac's phone.

"That must be Erica could you answer it." Boyd reached for the phone and did as he was told.

"Hello"

Hey umm... I found out what happen to Jackson.

Isaac could faintly hear Erica until Boyd sent the phone on speaker.

"And what was that?"

He got attacked by I guess a gang when he was defending Danny.

"Well is he okay?"

"Well he got hurt pretty bad but nothing major. He should be alright next week."

"Where are you guys at?"

We're at the hospital. We should be back at campus in a few hours.

"Okay we'll see you then." Boyd ended the call after Erica said goodbye.

They arrived at the campus about 3 minutes after the call. Isaac stopped the car near the entrance and got out.

"I'll just walk the rest off the way. I'll see you at the dorm." Boyd gave him a salute and drove off to the hospital.

Isaac kept walking keeping his attention straight. Isaac started to remember he had a class at 3:30 but he decided to skip out. He figured he should take this time for himself and tour the campus for his first time. He started spotting people in his classes that every once in awhile would stop and have a conversation with him. Each one made him feel more popular and more friends to have around. He started walking down a path that had a beautiful scenery as he kept walking. Soon he found a rock stone with the words _The Point_ engraved into it. He looked past the stone and saw a plain hilled field with stones sticking out making seats while others were in the form of tables. He looked up examing the area and saw an amazing view of a river with homes that looked like tiny and a crop field behind one of them. He sat down staring at the beauty of it. The view started to make him think about everything that has happened since he started school. All the things that happened to him in just his first week. Scott suddenly creep to his mind. He was trying his best to get rid of the thought but all he thought about was him saying that he needs to stay away.

"Wasn't expecting anyone to be here." Isaacs train of thought was stopped. He didnt recognize the voice. The guy came and sat next to him looking at Isaac. "Hello."

"Hey." Isaac threw a hand up. The guy could tell he was feeling down but Isaac hid it a bit more. The guy had blue eyes, short brown hair, and he had a camera around his neck. The guy looked somewhat attractive to Isaac but he brushed the thought off. Both were quiet and kept staring into the amazing view. Isaac put his head down feeling like he was going to cry for some reason that he didn't know about.

The guy looked over to him noticing that the sadness in his eyes were growing. "Ya know I come here all the time to think about past problems I had or problems I have. What are you here for?"

Isaac slowly lifted his head looking up at the guy. "Same here I just found it."

"Is this your first year?" Isaac nodded to him giving him an answer. "Ahh! Oh I'm Matt by the way." The guy held his hand out toward Isaac. Isaac reached out and shook it giving Matt a smile.

"Isaac."

"Your the kid that got hurt. Your in one of my classes." Isaac raised a brow a bit puzzled. Matt soon realized the face. "Oh... um that class was today but the both of us blew it off." Matt laughed a bit trying to brighten the mood of the area but it wasn't much use. "Hey I'm sorry if I messed up any of your personal time I can leave if you want me-"

"No no its cool.. I just been having problems and I haven't been here that long." Isaac voice started to crack a bit with a couple of tears falling down his face.

Matt put a hand on his back patting and rubbing it. "Hey its okay man. No need for you to feel bad about anything its just school. Its like life is basically your bully, you just need to stand up to the things that's messing you up."

Isacc wiped his eyes turning toward Matt with a smile. He gave him a hug squeezing him tight while Matt hugged back. "Is this weird?" Isaac said while still bracing Matt.

"Not at all buddy. Everyone needs a hug." Matt felt a cheek widen touching his making him realize Isaac was smiling.

"I'm glad you two meet." The broke a part from hearing the voice. Both the men looked to the direction to see Allison standing at the top of the hill smirking. "Seems you two are already friends." She walked down the hill looking going to Matt planting a kiss on his lips.

Isaac could help but stare at the kiss that seemed like it took hours. They finally separated but only to go back again. Isaac rolled his eyes at the couple but it made a bit of happiness run through his body. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt glad seeing Allison happy and it made him a bit happy. "Maybe you two should get a room."

"We have two but... both... of... us... have... roommates..." Matt said in-between kisses.

"Um... tmi and I'm gonna leave before you two end up have sex here." Isaac began walking up the hill waving goodbye.

"Isaac wait." Isaac turned around to Allison grabbing his arm. "Did you hear about Jackson."

"Um.. yeah he's fine why?"

"Well, we do need our star player for the lacrosse game tomorrow." Isaac became dumbfounded from the last statement.

"What do you mean tomorrow. They haven't even been in practice that long."

"Actually, we were in practice 2 weeks before school started." Matt said wrapping his arms around Allison's waist. He kissed her cheek and layed his head on her shoulder.

"Ahh! No wonder Boyd use to leave with a duffle bag. I always thought he was just going to the gym. But I'll be there tomorrow will you two?"

"Yea, Matt's on the team."

Isaac looked puzzled a bit. "I've never see you there before."

"I'm a bench warmer with Stilinski." Everyone laughed.

"Well guys I gotta go but I'll see you later. I'll be by your dorm later Allison. And it was nice meeting you Matt."

"Nice meeting you too." Matt and Allison waved at Isaac as he walked back up the hill.

Isaac started walking again looking at buildings till he found the library. Isaac walked inside hoping that a book would clear his mind a bit more. He was surprised by how huge it was. There were so many varieties of books for him to read and so many different genres but he just went to pick out a romance book. He started to walk up the stairs until he happened to look down to see Scott with Lydia and Stiles. He could kinda hear the conversation a bit but he hide to be sure no one saw him. It sounded like Stiles was kinda raising her voice but she kept it quiet a bit.

"All I wanna know is why you would do such a thing to Isaac?" Stiles had a bit of an angry tone in her voice.

"I-I could get close to him. Not like I did Allison."

"What do you mean like Allison?"

"I mean I cant get close to the point where I love someone then they break my heart. When I realize Isaac had began to like me... I gave him a kiss but ran."

"Scott its the guy's first year and week and you've already made the kid cry about you three times already. Not to mention the little tantrum you through earlier with him." Lydia said

"He cried!" Isaac could a crack in Scott's voice like he was gonna cry. "Your right I was being paranoid and stupid. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to us, say that to Isaac." Scott nodded his head. After that, they began talking about a classes they had. Isaac finished climbing the stairs and grabbed the first book he saw on a self. He walked down the stairs fast but then he slowed down. He got to the bottom heading toward the desk when Stiles called his name.

"Isaac!" Stiles quietly yelled. Isaac turned toward their way and still saw Scott sitting there. He didnt make any eye contact with him so Isaac just waved and kept walking. "Go over there and talk to him." Isaac could faintly her Stiles and Lydia talking to Scott.

Isaac got to the desk and gave the librarian the book. He was a young female that looked somewhat attractive. She had somewhat fair skin that had a chocolate carmel mix. "Ah! The Titanic, now this is a really good book. You have a nice choice of in reading selections."

"Thanks I'm into romance books and stuff like that. They fill the empty void were love should be." Isaac smiled and handed his id over while the girl laughed. Isaac could help but notice how pretty her smile was.

"I feel your pain... Isaac." The girl said looking down at the id. She scan the book and handed it back to him. "My name is Braeden."

Isaac gave a smile nodding his head down. "Well you already know my name." She giggled a bit. "So is this like a part time or full time job?"

"Well I work here after my classes and until it closes at 5."

"Hmmm.. are you guys hiring in right now?"

"Actually, we still need one more person for the spot." Braeden handed him an application. with a pen. Isaac grabbed it turning to go fill it out.

"I shall be right back."

He looked for an empty table but all of them were full except for the table were Stiles, Lydia, and Scott. He looked their way and saw Lydia signaling for him to come sit with them. He thought that maybe he should but than another person called at him.

"Isaac over her buddy." Isaac recognized the voice. He turned and was glad to see Derek and Peter. He turned to them and walked over.

"Hey there Mr. Lahey," Peter said waving.

"You can call me Isaac if you want sir."

"I shall remember."

"So what brought you hear?" Derek asked.

"Oh I was walking around campus giving myself a tour. Of course I got lost a bit but I saw some nice things on campus and I met some people. Then I ended up finding the library and I came to check it out."

"Sounds like you had some fun. What's the paper in your hand."

"Oh this is just an application to work here. I thought since I like books so much, then maybe I should go somewhere were I'm surrounded by books." Both Peter and Derek gave Isaac a thumbs up. Peter saw the book next to Isaac while he filled out paper and grabbed it.

"Ooo... the Titanic."

"You've read the book before I see."

"No I just saw the movie but Derek has." Isaac and Derek giggled softly at Peter.

Isaac finished the paper and looked at the two. "So Mr. Hale, what did you want to talk to me about."

"Right I did need to see you didnt I. Ya know lets talk tomorrow at the Lacrosse game, that is if your going."

"Yeah I'll be there. I have to support my friends."

"Oh Mr. Stilinski?"

"Him and my bestfriend Boyd." Peter gave him a nod. Isaac got up from his seat grabbing his papers.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow at the game."

"Alright see ya Isaac." Both gave him a wave while he walked to turn the paper in.

He happened to look at the table that he was temping to go to but only Lydia was sitting there. He delayed his path to the desk and went to the table.

"Why are you here alone?"

Lydia finished applying lipstick on her lips before looking at Isaac. "I'm not alone, Stiles went to go check a book out. What's the paper about?"

"Oh I'm trying to work here for a while I guess."

"Jobs are pretty stupid but you gotta work I guess." Lydia threw a fake smile to Isaac.

"Well I'm gonna turn this in and I'll see you later at your dorm probably." Lydia gave him a thumbs up. He turned and walked off.

Isaac gave the sheet to Braeden. They had a quick little conversation before he left the library. As he walked out he happened to see Scott sitting at a bench. Isaac just avoid eye contact and too a different route to his dorm.

"Hey Isaac wait!"

Isaac kept walking on not stopping at all. He felt that he should be the bigger person and stop to listen but something in him told him to keep walking and pretend he wasn't there. Scott grabbed Isaac by the arm and tugged him.

"Isaac please listen to me."

"Why should I do that McCall? You did listen to me when I wanted to talk to you." Isaac started to yell but he calmed himself down.

"Look I'm sorry I wasn't really ready to talk to you but-"

"So we have to talk when your ready to?"

"No that's not what I'm saying. Its just I-" Scott started to hesitated his answer which made Isaac become a bit more mad.

"All I wanna know is why you ran off. Why didnt you call me about it? Why didnt you text me or come to see me at my dorm? Why-"

"I was scared okay!" Scoot had started crying while he yelled. "I didnt know how you would feel toward me anymore. I thought running away from you would make you hate me. I told myself that I should talk to you but I knew you'd reject me, you'll probably tell me to say away from you. I cried to Stiles telling him how bad I fucked up Isaac, how I'd never see you again because you hate me."

Isaac started to feel terrible but Scott kept crying. Isaac pulled him in for a hug feeling warm tears touching his neck. "Scott I didn't hate you at all. I was just curious of why you ran away."

Scott pulled back from Isaac and kissed him. Isaac was taken by surprise just like the first time it happened but this time he kissed back letting Scott's tongue enter his mouth. Scott finally let go looking Isaac in the eyes with dry tears on his cheek. "Can we start over?"

"As long as you promise not to run away this time." Scott nodded and gave Isaac another kiss but this one was soft and gentle on his lips. Scott separated the kiss and hugged Isaac.

"One more thing Isaac."

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me an honor and be mine?" Isaac smiled against Scott's face.

"That was so cheesy but of course I will."

Scott hugged tighter giving Isaac a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait. I had a bunch of test and my computer had to rested so... sorry again. Anywho I tried to make this a long chapter for you and I asking that you keep reading and leave me comments. See you the next 2 or 3 chapters.


	13. Rest

Isaac walked down his hallway toward his room which was oddly quiet. He got closer to the room and heard a noise of what sounded like a scream from a girl followed by laughing. He began to run to the door and unlocked it fast. A sigh of relief came over him when he found Erica and Boyd tickling each other.

"I was scared something happened in here?" Isaac said as he tossed his jacket on his bed.

Boyd hopped up from Erica and helped her up. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Isaac just swiped a hand down signaling it was alright.

"Well I have to go anyway. I'm getting a bit sleepy." Erica said as she began walking toward the door. Boyd walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Isaac tilted his head staring at the transaction that was going. Erica turned her body a bit planting a kiss on Boyd's cheek. Boyd let go and Erica left.

"So, I see you took my advice?" Boyd turned toward Isaac with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you could say so."

"Sweet so no more messing with that guy from the Lacrosse team?"

"You mean Max?"

"Yeah whatever his name was." Boyd smirked while patting Isaac on the back

"My curious days are over buddy."

"Aw then does that mean I we can't snuggle at night anymore?" Isaac gave Boyd a sad puppy face which made him laugh.

"No comment. So what did you do when you left?"

"Well I took a tour of the campus by myself, got lost a couple of times but I seen some classmates that guided me. I met Allison's new boyfriend who by the way I have to go see in a couple of minutes, went to the library, applied for a job, talked with some people, and now I'm dating Scott and-"

"Wait you talked to Scott?"

"Yeah we technically date now."

"I'm glad but you gotta tell me what happened."

"I shall tell you later my good man, but first I have to see Lydia and Allison."

"Alright man, just make sure you make it back safe."

Isaac threw up a thumbs up as he walked out the door. He walked down the hallway passing by Jackson who just got into the building he looked really banged up. He had a black-eye and a bunch of bruises. He walked in by himself which was surprising because Isaac expected Danny to be there. Jackson limped to his room door and dropped his keys. He had a grimace look when he tried to bend down but he could make it all the way. Isaac walked faster and picked up the keys handing them to Jackson.

"Thanks um... Lahey right?"

"Isaac and you're welcome. Do you need help getting in?"

"No th-" Jackson's body tilted inward as he opened his door but Isaac caught him. Isaac warped an arm around Jackson's waist helping him into the room. Jackson slowly slid his body out of Isaac's grasps and sliding onto his bed. Isaac searched around the room analyzing the posters of athletics on them.

"This is a nice thing you go going on here." Isaac looked at Jackson tossing a quick smile. Jackson did the same but Isaac could tell it was fake.

"Thanks I tried to cover up the pathetic mess they called wallpaper but I guess it didnt workout." Jackson said as he groaned in pain. Isaac looked down wondering why the sound came and saw Jackson struggling to lift his legs up on his bed. Isaac rushed over to lift his legs up as carefully as he can. "Thanks." This time Jackson gave him a real smile. Isaac saw how amazing his smile was making him all the more attractive to him. _Quit it Lahey, you're dating Scott._

"You're welcome. I heard what went on with you and the gang of kids."

"What did you hear, that I got my ass completely kick?"

"No... well yes but I also heard that you risked you life stopping them from messing with Danny."

"That's kinda what happened I guess."

"So why did they bother Danny anyway?"

"It was a fraternity that came to us. I guess they figured Danny was gay or something but long story short, they started pushing him on the ground, they punched him and kicked him. I only saw what happened on my way to his dorm. Danny was trying his best to fight back but I guess there was to many so I jumped in. I got a couple of guys but they got the advantage on me and I got messed up."

Isaac patted and rubbed Jackson back lightly trying to avoid hurting him. "That was a cool thing to do. From what I've heard you're a huge dick but I see otherwise."

Jackson smirked a bit then a giggle slipped out. "I appreciate that for some reason. Anyway doctor said I should probably get some sleep, so goodnight."

"Do you want your light off?" Isaac asked walking closer to the door. He looked back to see Jackson's nod. "Goodnight." Isaac switched the light off and shut the door.

It was about 8:30 when Isaac got to Allison and Lydia's room. He knocked on the door waiting on an answer but didn't get a reply. He sat there for a couple of seconds until Allison tapped him on the shoulder. Isaac jumped back in a stance as if he were about to hit someone.

Allison laughed out loud. "Sorry Isaac, didn't mean to scare you."

"Its cool just give me a heads up next time."

"Noted. So why are you standing out here?"

"I knocked on the door a couple of times but no one answered."

Allison tilted her head in confusion, "Weird, I just texted Lydia about 3 minutes ago and she said she was in the room." Allison walked over to the door unlocking it. Isaac followed behind to find Lydia sitting at her desk asleep. Isaac walked over to see what she had done on her homework.

"Lydia does homework?"

"Of course, you thought that cause she's rich and preppy that she doesn't ever do her homework? Or is it that she's blonde?"

"So nice posters" Isaac said as he turned around.

"Isaac! I expect better from you but Lydia is really smart. She got into this school with a 4.0 average."

" Well I know who to go to when I need help with homework." Allison giggled a bit as she walked over to Lydia.

"Hey wake up, we have a visitor." Lydia lifted her head stretching a bit.

"Allison if its your boyfriend, I'll leave to shower so you can fuck or whatever you guys decide to do."

"That's a tempting offer but its Isaac." Lydia began wiping her eyes looking up at him.

"Right forgot you were coming, but make yourself at home." Isaac smiled and began looking around again. Isaac couldn't help but eye the One Direction poster she had laminated and signed. Isaac immediately walked over to touch it. "Up up up, don't make yourself too much at home."

Isaac lowered his hand still gazing at it in amazement. "How did you get that?"

"I went to a concert. I got VIP passes and they signed a poster for me."

"I had no idea you liked them. I'm in love with them."

"Really? I thought you would be the type to hate them."

Isaac started laughing, wiping his eye as if a tear fell down his face. _I felt like Stiles for a second there_. He stopped laughing and looked up at Lydia and Allison who were staring at he.

"Why are you acting like Stiles?"

Isaac smiled a bit turning his direction back to the poster.

After the conversation about the room, Allison, Isaac, and Lydia had a conversations about Allison's new boyfriend. They would occasionally bring up Scott but would drop the subject for Allison's sake. Isaac told them about his encounter with Jackson and the nice and cool conversation about the fight which somehow made Lydia kind of mad. At about 9:50, Allison and Lydia began getting set for bed. Everyone said their goodbyes than Isaac left. On the way back, he happened to bump into Erica.

"Hey buddy, haven't seen you in a while."

"Isaac, you just saw me about 3 or 4 hours ago."

"Sorry, so use to different girls being with Boyd that I didn't recognize you." Isaac began laughing while elbowing Erica in the arm. Erica just gave him a deadly stare which made Isaac stop laughing. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you."

"None but some taken I guess."

"Okay. So where ya headin?"

"Oh I was on my way back to the dorm, feeling super tired now."

"Where did you just come from?"

Erica turned back pointing her finger in the direction of the waterfall Isaac visited earlier. "I just came from a walk, I've been thinking about something's."

"Like?"

"Just stuff there's no need to worry. Did you happen to talk to Scott today?"

"Yeah actually, We're kind of dating now." A riffle of joy and excitement took over Erica's face as she grabbed for Isaac to hug him.

"I'm so glad you to talked it out!" Erica began squeezing Isaac tighter. Isaac started to grasp for air. "I knew you two would talk it out!"

"Okay Erica." Isaac tried to the a breath as Erica began to hug a bit tighter. "Could you let me go please, cant breath here." Erica looked at Isaac and saw his face turning pink a bit so she let go. Isaac wheezed as he caught his breath. "God you have the strength of a man."

"Sorry, I was to excited about the news but when did you guys talk it out?"

"Earlier today actually."

"Really, what happened?" Isaac's body began to shiver. He had almost forgotten they were still outside.

"How about I tell you while we walk, ya know since it's kinda cold at night." Erica laughed out loud but kept it quiet so people wouldn't wake up.

"Sure, let's go."

On the walk back, Isaac told Erica the whole transaction between he and Isaac. There were a couple of time where Erica would get angry toward Scott but then turn back to happiness when Isaac would continue with the talk. They finally got into the dorm and Isaac finished the story.

"Wow that's amazing and so sweet."

"I guess you could say so." Erica gave Isaac a nug in the side. "Ouch!"

Erica stared laughing but she rubbed the spot that she hit. "Sorry again. But I'll talk to you later buddy. We should go to breakfast tomorrow, you, me, Boyd, and Scott, around 8:30 or 9ish.

"So you want to have a double date in the morning? A double mornate?"

Erica giggled a bit looking away from Isaac. "That has to be the worst mix of words you ever used."

"Alright then it's a mornate, I'll see you later."

"See ya." Erica waved at Isaac as she walked up another flight of stairs.

Isaac turned to his hallway and walked down it. He passed Jackson's room, looking at the door. A thought ran across his mind about Jackson._ I hope he's okay, maybe Danny went and stayed in his room with him._ Isaac kept walking until he got to his room door. He walked in to an empty room. He decided to undress and et ready for bed. He decided to sleep with a shirt on this time since the room was kind of cold. When he finished he sat at his desk making sure there wasn't any homework he had to do. Lucky for Isaac, the only thing he had to worry about was the project he had to do for Peter but he didn't worry about it. Boyd entered the room later on seeing Isaac in his pjs.

"So your back to hermit crab shell Isaac huh?"

"I would be like this if the room wasn't so cold."

"Oh okay, I guess. But what happened with you and Scott?"

"He asked me out. Well at first we had an argument about when he ran off and some other stuff but we talked it out like men and resolved our problems."

"By using what your tongues and lips huh?"

"I guess you could say so." Boyd laughed for a while as he walked over to his desk. He sat down and began looking at a book he had but he shut it quickly. "So what happened with you and Erica?"

"Same old same old, flirting, and stuff. I professed my love toward her to and she did the same. And that's how it happened."

Isaac nodded his head and hopped out of his chair. He dived into his bed wrapping his body under his covers. "Hey Boyd, toss my phone." Boyd grabbed his Isaac's pants grabbing the phone out. He tossed it into the bed while getting into his own. Isaac grabbed a charger and plugged his phone up. It lit up and saw he got a message about three minutes ago. He opened it up seeing it was from Scott. He looked at it getting a big smile.

Scott: Hey, just wanted to say I'm glad you accepted what I asked you and I wanted to say I love you. But goodnight and I cant wait to see you tomorrow.

Isaac was gonna text back but he felt it was too late. Thinking about Scott made Isaac remember what Erica said. "Oh yea, we're having a double mornate tomorrow."

"What the hell is that Isaac?"

"Erica wants us to go out for breakfast tomorrow morning at around 8:30 or 9-ish."

"So what you mean double mornate?"

"Double date in the morning, me, you, Erica, and Scott."

"So why didn't you just say that?"

"I wanted to mix some words together."

"That was kind of stupid but smart at the same time. But goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight." Isaac flicked the light lamp off. He was on his way to bed but he started looking at the text Scott sent him. He kept reading it over and over to the point where he basically memorized it. He slowly started to fall asleep still having the message in his mind. "Goodnight Scott." He whispered it to himself quietly enough so Boyd wouldn't hear him.. "I love you u too.


	14. Mornate

_Isaac opens his eyes and lifted up his body slowly. "Urgh my head." Isaac began rubbing the back of his head looking around at his surroundings. He noticed he was on a street with a bunch of house, he happened to notice Boyd's house was only a few blocks away. He got up and started walking toward the house. As he walked he saw himself walking to going toward Boyd's house. He got confused, wondering why he saw himself in a dream until he saw a car coming. Isaac stopped when he noticed the car was driving toward him. It went pass other version of him and nearly hit Isaac. He turned and started to run toward Boyd's house but it only got further and further. He turned and looked at the car only to see his dad's face in the window. A memory of the same situation he's in popped in his head. He started remembering how his dad hit him and how he punched him. Isaac suddenly felt the pain in his back and fell. He turned his body over looking at the car as it got closer to him at every second. Isaac started to drag himself forward but he knew he wasn't going to make it far. He turned back around to his dad coming out of the car getting closer to him. He started to cry but he could figure out why. Normally he would cry after he got hit but he couldn't stop crying. His dad got closer to him. "Please Dad don't do this, I'm begging you." His dad didn't say anything he just kept walking closer. Isaac tried to drag himself but his dad step on his leg stopping him. "Ahh!" His dad began pushing harder on his leg making him scream louder. Then he beating started. He leaned over Isaac and began punching him like he normally does making sure he pained Isaac as he can. Isaac wanted to fight back but he didn't have the slightest bit of courage to hit him. From pass experiences, he knew he wasn't strong enough to do so. Isaac wanted to push him off and run but he knew he wouldn't make it far and even if he did, his dad would just find him again. His dad finished hitting him and got up off of him. He began walking away and he said something that Isaac could barley make out but it became clearer as it traveled toward him. "Piece of Shit." After hearing that it felt like a knife was stuck in his heart. He didnt understand out of all the times his dad called him stupid, ugly, retarted, bitch, or shit, it effected him the most now. He curled his body into a ball, holding his legs tight as he cried. All he could hear was the last words his dad murmured to him making him cry more. "Isaac!" He kept hearing a name calling him but it would block out due to his father's words coming back to him. "Isaac! Isaac!"_

Isaac lifted his head up quickly looking at Boyd who had his hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" Isaac turned his head and began crying. The dream popped in his head making him start to believe he was a piece of shit. Boyd turned Isaac toward him and saw the tears. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm Boyd, don't you see me crying?" Boyd pulled Isaac in for a hug. He started crying on Boyd's shoulder. Tears just kept coming down his face.

Boyd started rubbing his back trying his best to calm Isaac down. "It okay buddy, I'm here for you." Isaac stopped crying then when Boyd talked to him. He started to realize that he had a better family at his campus. He started to see that he didn't need his dad at all to help him. All he needed was Boyd, Erica, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Matt (even though they just met), and Scott.

He separated his body from Boyd and wiped the tears from his face. "Thanks Boyd" Isaac's voice cracked as he said it. He looked at Boyd who was smiling as he got out of Isaac's bed. Isaac looked at his phone to see it was 7:15 a.m. He got out the bed himself going to his desk. Boyd was sitting in a chair playing his game.

"So why did you come wake me up?"

"Because he were shouting out words which woke me up."

"Weird, I never talk in my sleep, what did I say?"

"You screamed out 'Dad stop please' or something like that but I woke up to you saying the words dad and stop and I knew you must had been having a nightmare."

"Well thanks for saving me from an agonizing dream."

"Anytime."

Isaac got up and walked toward the closet. He grabbed his stuff to shower and his toothbrush and other hygental stuff. "I'm going to shower." Boyd threw up his hand giving Isaac a thumbs up. Isaac walked out making his way toward the bathroom. He thought it was kind of weird that the shower and bathroom were joined as one since he was use to having the bathroom with just a sink and toilet near his room and the shower was downstairs near his dad's room in the bathroom. He figured that other people have it different so he dropped the thought.

Isaac got to the bathroom and showered. He finished up and dried his body tossing his under garments on and a pair of Boyd's shorts. He went to brush his teeth and the other things he does to get ready. After he was done, he walked out only to bump into someone. He dropped all his stuff and fell back. He started to pick his stuff quickly to avoid any interactions with the guy but he didn't make it in time.

"Oh god I'm sorry." Isaac stopped picking his stuff up as he heard the voice noticing he heard it before. But he couldn't really point out whose it was. He stood up looking at the guy. He was thin but buff a bit. The guy's face was somewhat chiseled and his hair was slicked up in the front but kind of shaved in the back. "Hello, you okay?"

Isaac was so caught up in trying to remember the guys name that he didn't notice the guy said anything to him. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just grabbing my stuff." He finished picking up his things and looked up. The guy looked directly at Isaac.

"Oh its you Isaac. Hey how's it going?"

Isaac became puzzled as he looked at him. "Do I know you?"

The guy lifted a brow, "Its me, Ethan. Ya know twin brother of Aiden, plays Lacrosse with your friends, and not to mention your-"

"Partner in Criminal Analyst." They both said at the same time.

"Man I forgot I talked to you. Exactly when did I talk to you?"

"Well like you just did, you were walking in the science building and you bumped into me. We gave each other an introduction and you told me I was your partner in class."

"Right right, when I was touring the campus."

"Yeah and might I add that you should never do that by yourself again." Ethan smiled making Isaac smile a bit.

"Well um, I 'm gonna get going. I'm having breakfast with my buddies."

"Well have fun, text me when Peter sends our info for the project."

"I don't have your number."

"Trust me ya do." Isaac just nodded his head and walked out.

He walked into his room to Scott sitting in Isaac's chair looking at one if Isaac's magazines he had but Boyd wasn't. "How'd you get in here?"

"Boyd let me in."

"So where's Boyd?"

"He said he wanted to go see Erica or something like that."

"Alright I guess." Isaac went to go put up his stuff in his closet looking at clothes debating on the outfit he should wear. He suddenly felt hands slip through under his arms and they wrapped around his body. He kept looking his clothes until he felt a head on his shoulder and a couple of gentle kisses on his neck. "Scott, what are you doing?"

Scott gave another kiss on his neck before speaking. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying your best to turn me on."

"Then I guess that's what I'm doing."

Isaac turned around facing Scott who was smiling. Scott tighten his grip pulling Isaac in close. Scott then planted a nice sweet kiss on Isaac's lips. Scott kept giving Isaac light kiss until he felt it was necessary to give him a full on kiss. As he did so Isaac let Scott's tongue into his mouth. They made out for what seem like forever to them but it wasn't that long. After a while Scott stopped and Isaac could tell he was smiling through the kiss.

Scott separated them letting Isaac go back to picking out his clothes. "So why don't we just skip this breakfast and stay here."

"And do what, I cant just skip out on Erica. Plus I already made the plans with her last night."

"It would have been nice to stay and have a longer makeout session or maybe I could have taught you some moves on how to do oral sex. Ya know these are just some thoughts."

"As tempting as that sounds baby, we cant just skip out on this." Scott made a loud sigh which made Isaac giggle a bit. "Don't be such a baby about it. Besides." Isaac stopped looking for clothes and walked toward Scott. He sat on top of him, wrapping his legs around Scott's waist. "There will be plenty of time for all that when we finish."

Scott smirked as Isaac went in for a kiss. "But...we...cant..." Scott said as he spoke in-between kisses. "I...have...Lacrosse...practice...for...the...game ."

Isaac separated himself from Scott. "What makes you think that?"

"It takes a while for me to cum." Isaac hoped off of Scott giving him a quick smile.

He turned back to his closet to pick out clothes. He grabbed some tight black jeans and a gray cardigan. He tossed the clothes on looking at the mirror that Boyd had hanging in his closet. He tossed on a gray pair of vans, a pair of sunglasses, and an old watch. He stopped for a minute after he fixed the watch only to stare at it. Scott picked up the sad expression that came over his face.

"You okay there?"

Isaac immediately snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine." Scott shrugged it off getting out of the chair. "Come on lets go."

Isaac and Scott walked out the door bumping into Erica and Boyd who were dressed and ready to leave.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yep," Scott and Isaac said at the same time.

"Your looking pretty sharp Isaac." Erica said grabbing Isaac's cardigan. She turned and looked over at Scott smiling. "Not bad yourself Scott."

Isaac turned to Scott not noticing how attractive he looked. Scott had a pair of black torn jeans with boots, and a black jean jacket with a an all black shirt. "What's with the gothic look?"

Everyone laughed at Isaac's comment. "How is this gothic?" Scott question.

"Its just all black."

"All black isn't always gothic."

Isaac shrugged his shoulders pulling out his phone and walked away. "Whatever you say." Erica and Boyd started to laugh as Scott started to catch up with Isaac.

"I see you like my outfit." Scott said as he nudged Isaac.

"What would make you think that?"

"You acted this way when you first met me and if I do remember, you had a crush on me when."

"You've only know me for a whole week and it seems like you know me for 4 years." Scott smiled and grabbed Isaac's hand. They intertwined their hands together holding each other's tight.

"Aw!" Isaac turned back to Boyd and Erica acting like teenage girls. Isaac took his other hand and flicked them off making them smile.

Everyone got into the car. Of course Erica rode shotgun like she always does and Isaac sat in the back. He was glad he was able to because he didn't feel like hearing Boyd yammer about Erica.

"Okay everyone, where are we going to?" Boyd asked as he began driving.

"The usual." Isaac and Erica said. Scott was kind of confused of what the usual place was. Isaac could tell so he decided to ease the pain. "Its the Beacon Hills Café." Scott nodded his head up signaling that he knew what that was.

On the drive there Isaac, looked out the window but he looked down to see his watch again. His expression changed again. Scott noticed and slid his hand on top of Isaac's. Isaac looked up and saw Scott's hand. He wanted to slid away but his hand felt a nice warmness against Scott's hand. After a while of driving, they finally arrived at the café. Everyone got out and walked in. Isaac lead the group to there usual table which for the first time since they started college was free. Everyone sat down waiting for the usual waiter to come so they began talking about how everyone's week went and about the future Lacrosse game. The conversation ended when Kate came toward the table with a bring smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Its been awhile since I've seen you around."

"Hey Kate!" The three said to her.

Kate scanned the table and saw Scott. " Well hello, seems you all add a new face to the group I see."

"Oh Kate this is Scott, Scott this is our favorite table waitress Kate." Scott gave her a wave.

"Scott... that name sounds so familiar. You wouldn't happen to know my niece would you?"

"It depends on what her name is."

"It's Allison." Isaac looked over to Scott and noticed he swallowed a big lump in his throat.

"Yeah, that was my ex-girlfriend."

"That's sad, I hope she didn't break your heart." Scott held back a pained expression giving Kate a fake smile.

"No we had a nice and settle break-up."

"That's good to hear." Kate grabbed her pen and notepad. "So the usual for you three right?" Three gave Kate a thumbs up. "And what would you like Scott?"

"Um, I'll have what Boyd's having but not that much bacon." Kate laughed and wrote it down.

"Alright it should be ready soon." Kate walked toward the counter putting in the order.

Isaac looked at Scott who had the same pained expression he had when Kate brought Allison up. "You okay buddy?" Isaac asked rubbing his leg under the table.

"Yeah um, I need to go get some air." Scott quickly got out the chair and walked away.

"Scott wait!" Isaac called out but Scott kept walking. Isaac knew Scot wasn't going to react to well when he heard Allison's name. Isaac got out of his seat tapping Boyd as he ran out. "I'll be back." Isaac ran out the door only to see Scott smoking a cigarette. Isaac began walking closer to him, seeing a tear fall down his face. "Hey what're you crying for?"

Scott rubbed his eye looking toward Isaac. "Its nothing, I'm fine, just ya know." Scott's voice cracked but he made it seem as if he was clearing his throat. "I just had some old memories that appear in my mind."

Isaac walked toward Scott. He took the cigarette and threw it to the ground, smashing it to clear the ash. He began patting and rubbing his back. "Do you still love her?" Scott hesitated, not giving Isaac and answer. "Its okay for you to tell me, I'll understand." Scott still didn't answer but he nodded his head yes against Isaac's shoulder. "Its okay to still have feelings for her but you do know how the saying goes right?"

"If you truly love something, you have to set it free." Scott said as he began to smile. Isaac could feel it against his cheeks making him smile his self.

"Exactly buddy. Now lefts go finish our meal and then we can have some alone time together."

Scott parted his body from Isaac's giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Isaac didn't say anything at first but he felt a warmth hit his body when his head kicked in what was said to him. "I love you too Scott."

They let each other go and went back inside.

"Is everything okay?" Boyd asked smiling.

"Yea its cool." Scott responded.

Kate and Cora came with the food. "Alright everyone here's you stuff." Kate said as she distributed the food out.

"Here's yours Boyd." Cora said laying the plate down. She looked toward Erica giving her a smile but Erica gave her a fake smile but a threatening look afterward.

After getting the food, everyone started talking while eating . Boyd and Scott started bragging about who would make the most points making a bunch of bets to each other. Erica kept tapping Isaac telling him who he had his money on. Isaac thought it was pretty sad that Boyd's girlfriend didn't bet any money on him but he didn't blame her because she knew Scott would score more points. Isaac felt like he should do the same and bet on Boyd instead of Scott.

After eating, Isaac paid the bill and everyone left. "So were are you two headed." Boyd asked as he began to drive.

"Scott and I are going to his dorm. Where are you two headed?"

"I guess we're heading to our room then." Isaac hit Boyd on the back indicating him an okay.

It was a 45 minute drive but they made it. The drive went by fast for Erica and Isaac seeing as they were singing the whole ride. Boyd dropped Isaac and Scott off at the door of Scott's dorm. They both said their goodbyes to the others and walked into the building.

"So what are we going to do?" Isaac asked as they approached Scott's room door.

"I don't know whatever you want." Scott began unlocking his door turning to smile at Isaac.

As soon as he opened the door, Isaac wildly attacked Scott's mouth. Scott started kissing back as wild as Isaac. They began walking into the room while still kissing. Scott tossed his keys on his desk while Isaac kicked off his shoes. Scott did the same as he kissed back. Isaac began taking off Scott's shirt off as Scott started to get rough with his kisses. Scott pushed Isaac onto his bed as he stood over him. He took his beater off leaning in closer to kiss him again. Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott's torso as they continued kissing. Scott unbuttoned his pants taking them off as Isaac unbuttoned his.

"Has everyone every told you how amazing your body is?" Isaac said as he touched Scott's chest. He began corseting it as Scott leaned in.

"Only the ones who see it." Scott said as he whispered in Isaac's ear. He began kissing on his neck making Isaac moan. Isaac tried to keep it as low and quiet as he could but he just couldn't help himself. Scott must had kissed on a sexual spot of Isaac's because he let out a loud moan. Suddenly, Scott's phone began to ring. Scott ignored the ringing and kept kissing Isaac.

"Don't you need to get that?" Isaac asked as he reached for the phone.

"Its probably someone unimportant. You're my main focus now."

Isaac lifted up his body slightly but Scott continued to kiss him. Isaac pulled Scott up looking at him. "As sweet as that sounded, you need to answer the call." Isaac put the phone in Scott's face. Scott grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

Isaac lifted up all the way getting out of the bed. He grabbed his clothes and shoes and put them on. He sat in a chair waiting on Scott to finish the phone call.

"Alright coach I'll be there soon, bye." Scott walked to his closet grabbing a pair of gym shorts and a random t-shirt. "So I have to get to the field in the next 5 minutes or I have to run laps."

"Well ya better get going McCall."

"I love the way you say my last name, Lahey." Scott leaned in to Isaac kissing his lips gently. "If you want, you can stay here till I get back."

Isaac got out the chair and started walking toward the door. "No I think I'll go home and sleep until the Lacrosse game I guess."

Scott grabbed his duffle bag and walked out the door with Isaac. "Alright I'll see you then." Isaac gave Scott a peck on the cheek and rubbed his back.

They walked out the building together then went their separate ways. Isaac walked into his dorm building and into his room. Boyd and Erica were in the room but both were sleep in Isaac's bed. He took his shoes off and tossed his keys on his desk. He pulled his phone out to set an alarm for 8:30. He climbed to the top of the bed and fluffed the pillows. He didn't understand why the pillows weren't so soft but he slowly started to fall asleep. He started picturing Scott's body and smiled. Then he closed his eyes only to dream of Scott.


End file.
